Requiem
by tealcloud
Summary: A world in which murders are becoming a frequent thing and Digimon are being blamed for it. Will there ever be peace in both worlds?
1. Episode One

Hello everyone! This is my first story on this site! I hope you all like it and take the time to read and review it. Anyways, I will be accepting Ocs and the form is the end of this chapter. Enjoy everyone~!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for my Oc and the story line!

* * *

"Miss Reina?…Miss Reina, Breakfast is ready."

Groaning, Reina Archer snuggled her face into her pillow as her maid watched with a sigh. The young woman stared at her master for a bit, before an idea came to her. Grinning widely, she swiftly moved to the end of the large bed. She took a firm grip of the plain white sheet before yanking it off her master and the bed.

Reina's emerald eyes snapped open quickly as she bolted into a sitting position when a rush of cold reached her petite form. Her maid tried to suppress her giggle at the shocked look across the young girl's face, but failed causing Reina to glare.

"It's not funny, Jasmine." The girl whined before running her hand through her inky black hair, trying to look somewhat presentable.

"I'm sorry, Miss. The look on your face was rather cute." Reina pouted childishly at her maid who gave her a happy smile.

"I'm not cute." To emphasize her point, Reina crossed her arms to her chest and pointed her nose in the air. In response, Jasmine shook her head fondly at her sulking master.

"Of course, Miss Reina."

"…Are you being sarcastic?"

"Maybe, Miss Reina."

"…I don't know how to respond to that…Damn you."

_**Episode One:**_

_**Location: New York City**_

She didn't know about anyone else, but Reina liked school. Maybe she was nerd or she was crazy, but school gave her an escape that her home did not.

Sure, home was great especially since Jasmine was almost like her other best friend, but at home, there were two people she hated the most in the whole wide world; Her older brother and sister. The two numbskulls that were either too preoccupied with the other sex or seeing their names appear on the television for some stupid thing they did at some "hot" party that involved the calling of the cops.

"Useless idiots." Reina mumbled to her self as she trudged her way through the hallways of her high school.

The hallways were lively with chatter as always. Most of the student's didn't even give Reina a glance as they chatted away about what they should tomorrow, since today was Friday. Some students however, wrinkled their noses in disgust as Reina passed.

"Eww, look at what the cat dragged in." One brave soul commented loudly at her friend who nodded in agreement. Reina paused in her walking and turned around slowly.

A smirk graced her features, emerald eyes flashing threatening at the overly exposed pair of friends. How someone can take a innocent private school uniform and turn it into street trash 101, was beyond her.

"Cat? I see no such animal around here. The only animal I see around here are you. Dirty, disgusting, an annoyance, need I say more?" Reina actually loved animals, but she couldn't stop herself as the insult flew out of her mouth. It was all worth it in the end, as the girl's face flushed a bright red from anger.

"Why you litt-" The girl tried to charge at Reina, but her friend grabbed her around the waist.

"Cool it, girl. She's nobody to mess with." The seemingly smarter of the two chided and Reina rose a brow when the girl continued to struggle against the grip around her.

"I don't care! Somebody needs to show that rich snobby girl whose the boss!" Reina was going to retort the comment when a familiar person came into view. Ice blue eyes watched in slight amusement at the sight before him as he crossed his arms to his chest.

"Why am I not surprised?" The newcomer sighed, mostly for dramatic effect as Reina grinned cheekily.

"Because this happens all the time. Sheesh, Daniel get with the program." Daniel smiled at the joking tone in his friend's voice before he turned to the other two girls, who had dazed looks on their faces.

" I'll be taking my best friend here. Hope you don't mind." Flashing a charming smile which made Reina cringe, the two girls nodded eagerly.

"Thank you." Before she knew it, Reina was being dragged down the hall towards her locker. When her locker came into view, Daniel let go of the grip on Reina's arm. He casually leaned his back against the locker next to hers as he gave her a reprimanding look.

"I thought you said you'll try to be nice." Reina shrugged her shoulders before punching the combination to her locker before opening it.

"I did try. Trying means that I'm bound to fail at one point or another, you know." Daniel sweat dropped before he sighed.

"Fine, you got me there…But seriously, at this rate people will never like you." With another shrug, Reina quickly digs through the mess papers inside her locker to find her textbooks before slamming the ugly green door closed.

"I could careless. I don't need friends, I have already have you." Daniel's eyes widen as he stares at his longtime best friend who too busy shoving her books into her bag to notice her friend's reaction. Not knowing how to reply, the teenager stays quiet until Reina finally looks up.

"By the way, you free today? I volunteered for that Digimon daycare near my house. They need another volunteer~."

"Sorry, can't. Have to stay after school today for some tutoring."

"Math?" Reina questions as they finally started walking towards their classroom. There were less students in the hallway now since it was almost time for class, most of them relocated themselves into their respective classrooms.

"Yup, the worst subject in the world." Reina let out a little laugh when Daniel sticks at his tongue to show his dislike for the class. A sudden worried look appears in Daniel's eyes and Reina blinks owlishly.

"Wait you said Digimon daycare? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah…Why would it not be? I love Digimon, They're fun to talk to."

"Dude, have you not been looking at the news lately?" The two pause as Reina stares at Daniel with a confused look. It was known fact between the two of them that Reina never really watched Television. Usually her days after school were filled with tasty snacks, studying and all night video game button mashing.

"No…Why? Is something big going on?" Daniel smacked his palm against his forehead as Reina continued to watch on with a confused look on her face.

"Dude," He finally says after a moment of disbelief, "There's been a whole bunch of murders lately. All of them have evidence that Digimon were the one responsible for it."

"Woah, Really?"

"Yeah! It's not only here either. Cases like this have been appearing all over the world lately. All of them link to Digimon."

Reina furrowed her brows in disbelief as she directed her gaze to the floor. An odd worrying feeling settled in her stomach as she repeated the information in her head.

Both Reina and Daniel jumped at the school bell. Students hurried to their classrooms.

"Oh damn, the bell!" Daniel exclaimed loudly before grabbing Reina's arm and dragging her to the class.

"Just promise me, that you'll be careful later, okay?"

"…Okay…Daniel, our classroom is the other way."

"…WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO BEFORE!"

* * *

"Reina~!" What sounded like twenty different voiced called out her name before the girl was mauled to the floor.

"Hey guys. Missed me much?" Reina asked as she stared at different color and shaped In-training leveled Digimon who smiled happily.

"We really really missed you!" A Koromon chimed and Reina smiled softly.

"Yeah, Kiki isn't as fun as you are." A Viximon said and the rest made a noise of agreement.

"Now, I'm offended." A feminine voice cuts. All eye turn to the motherly figure that is seated in a near by chair. Friendly hazel eyes glitter in amusement as a gentle smile tugs on freshly painted pink lips. Reina grins at the woman who she almost calls a mother and makes a move to sit up.

"How have you been, Reina?" The young looking, thirty year old woman inquires as Reina gets off the floor. The Digimon follow in a crowd as Reina makes her way to the woman.

"I've been fine! How about you, Ms. Kiki?"

"Excellent as ever! Paul took me out to a French Restaurant yesterday and we had the best-" Reina sweat drops as Kiki starts to rant on about her date with her boyfriend of a year. The Digimon don't seem to affected by the daycare owner's rant as one of them jumps into Reina's lap.

"And, he's also taking me out of to a Italian Restaurant today. I'm so excited that I might explode!" Kiki finishes with a blinding smile that Reina almost blows out her seat from the sheer power.

"…Must be nice. To have a boyfriend and all." At her sentence, Kiki sends Reina a mischievous smile.

"Oh, that Daniel boy wasn't your boyfriend?" An horrified look crosses Reina's face as she furiously shakes her head no. The Tanemon in her lap, looks up at her curiously.

"No, no no! We're best friends, I don't like him that way!" Kiki giggles loudly at the girl's reaction.

" I was teasing you. Don't take it so seriously, Reina." Reina having calmed down a bit, nods once at the older woman.

"Reina~!" Looking down, the Tanemon in her lap pouts up at her. "Play with us~. You can talk to Kiki whenever!"

"My, my aren't we impatient?" Kiki muses and she gets up from her seat. Reina, collecting the small Digimon in her arms, does the same.

"Who wants to play Hide and seek?" Reina asks and is answered with a chorus of 'Me!'.

Unknown to the Digimon and the people in the room, a shadow stares intently from the window before disappearing in an instant.

* * *

The next morning for Reina was a usual one. She was dragged out of bed by Jasmine and after doing her morning routine, she climbed the giant stairs of her home down towards the dining area.

She almost walked out when she noticed her older brother and sister seated at the table. Her older brother looked almost like Reina. They shared the same hair color and eye color, but the only difference between the two was that her brother was much tanner compared to Reina's pale skin. Her older sister on the other hand had a totally different hair color (A golden blonde), eye color (a dark brown) which were said to be from their father. The only similar between the two girls where their skin color.

"Hey, Rei is up!" Her older brother exclaimed as she unwillingly made her way to her seat. Her older sister gave a grunt of acknowledgment, too busy fiddling with remote control to the television near by to really care.

Rei didn't bother to say anything as she started to eat her waffle. The only sound in the room was the her brother, who attempted to have a decent conversation with his little sister and the flipping of the different television channels.

After a few minutes, Reina's sister huffed in annoyance and threw the remote onto the expensive wooden table. Her older brother finally gave up too and just ate his own food in silence.

"Sheesh, my name isn't anywhere on the television. What a waste of money." Her older brother comforted her as Reina snorted in hidden laughter.

Shoving the last bit of her waffle in her mouth, Reina made a move to stand up until her sister suddenly called her name.

"What?" She didn't bother to hide the irritation in her voice as she gave a blank look at her older sister.

"Isn't that your friend?" Reina's sister asked pointing her fork at the television. Reina blinked and looked at the device in confusion.

After giving up on finding her name, Reina's sister had stopped at the news channel. Nothing seemed out of the norm until she saw the headline. The announcer's voice ringed in her ears as her eyes widened.

"Daniel Rogers. Age 17 was found dead today early this morning at Francis Chester Private High School."

_**End of Episode One**_

_**

* * *

**_

Okay people this is the OC Form here, but there are some rules before I can accept your Ocs! Please don't ignore them or else you're OC will cut.

1) NO Mary sues or Gray Stus

2) It's not a first come first serve. I will pick the Ocs according to how much time you put into developing a character.

3) Please follow the () in the OC form, don't ignore them. I'm very specific when it comes to Ocs.

4) **PM** me the Ocs! I rather not have my review box filled with Ocs and I rather not give away the characters either.

5) Lastly, don't get upset if your Oc doesn't appear in the story. I'll be happy to receive any, but in the end, I'll be choosing ones that will fit into my story. I will be taking 7 other digidestined and 3 or maybe 4 dark tamers.

I look forward to what kind of character you send in to me. I hope you all enjoyed the story and Please Read and Review~!

**_OC FORM_**

Name: Reina Archer (First and Last name)

Nickname: Rei

Gender: Female

Age: 17 (16-18)

Built/Body: Reina is a petite girl with pale skin. She isn't very tall, standing at a 5'0". She doesn't exercise much, so her body isn't very built. She looks a bit fragile. (Height, weight, skin color)

Hair: Black inky hair that reaches to her chest with square bangs that reaches to her eyebrows. Reina's hair is really straight and usually kept in a neat manner. (Hair color, length, style and texture)

Eyes: Reina has large emerald eyes that is framed by thin lashes.

Clothing: A yellow and light brown stripped long sleeve shirt. The shirt falls to her hips and she wears white shorts that reach mid thigh. She also wears a light gray knee high socks and worn out white sneakers.

Other: Reina usually wears a sliver locket around her neck. (Accessories)

Personality: Reina has a tendency to be very cold at first. She is given the name of Ice princess by some people. She tends to be a bit rude to people, but only because she is blunt. She is very kind hearted though and is very loyal to her friends. To people she consider friends, she will the total opposite of an Ice princess. She is very polite to adults. She is short temped when it comes to people telling her, she can't do something cause she's a girl. She will often insult you back, if you insult her. (This is really important and I'm very picky when it comes to this. This part of the form should be at least six sentences and not short or one worded sentences, they have to be full sentences!)

History: Reina was born into a rich family where she had to deal with an older brother and sister. She used to move around a lot until she turned 10, where she finally settled down in New York City. Her parent's soon moved to Japan when she was 11 and she hasn't seen them since. Her life was pretty good except for the fact she had a hard time figuring out who were her real friends. Luckily she became friends with Daniel when she was 10 and only hung around him for now on. ( Don't be too dramatic here unless you're an dark tamer. Plus included where they are living right now. Also don't add that they were digidestined before).

Family: Michelle Archer- Reina's mother. A serious woman who is a journalist in Japan.

Charlie Archer- Reina's father. A business man who runs an jet company. He is much like Reina's mother and has a hard time showing emotion.

Jason Archer- Reina's older brother. He is currently attending college. Too carefree about a lot things according to Reina.

Andrea Archer- Reina's older sister. She is also currently attending college. Too self absorb according to Reina.

Currently at: New York City (Either Tokyo or New York City)

Digidestined?: Yes (If you're a dark tamer, say No here and skip the Crests)

Crest: Courage (Hope, Light, Love, Reliability, Friendship, Knowledge, Sincerity: enter the crests you prefer from first to last and I'll choose who gets which.)

How did your Oc become a Dark tamer?: (not for digidestined obviously)

Digimon: Coronamon (Enter at least three, just in case other people take the Digimon)

Stages: Sunmon, Coronamon, Firamon, Flaremon, Apollomon (In-training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, Mega)

Digimon's Personality: Coronamon is a very kind digimon that will often find himself in trouble for no reason. He isn't blunt like Reina and a bit shy.

How did you OC and Digimon meet?: Will be answered in the next chapter for Reina. (Did they meet prior to the story or will they meet during the story?)

Relationship?: Maybe, Not sure. (I don't want everyone to be in a relationship, but some of the OC's may. Please also describe what kind of person you want your OC to end up with. Also Reina can be an option.)

Anything else: Reina can't draw to save her life, all of her drawings tend to be blobs. She is also addicted to instant ramen. She's a bit picky with food she never tried before.


	2. Episode Two

Hey everyone! Welcome to Chapter two! Woo~! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. AND Also, a huge thanks to people who sent their Oc's in! I already got all of the Digidestined except for _Knowledge_. So if you want to send the final Digidestined in, send her/him right away!

So this chapter took a while to write for a couple of reasons. I realized that I have yet to any dark tamers, so I had to plug in my own OC in and shorten the chapter more then I wanted. Also, whenever I wrote the chapter it never turned out the way I wanted, so I rewrote it like five times. The final reason was that for some weird reason every time I sit down to type this up, people keep bothering me and/or my show has a marathon. It took me twice as longer than I originally planned since I've been dragged out of my house so many times that it's ridiculous. Anyways here's the chapter. Hope you guys like it and if you don't, I'm sorry *mopes in a corner*.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my Oc's and plot!

* * *

Ear destroying thumps filled the dark room as bodies of hormonal teenagers pressed into one another as they moved along with the beat. Amusement colored Alice's amber eyes as she curled a long lock of platinum hair loosely around her finger. Next to her, BlackGabumon watched the scene with a bit of confusion as he gripped loosely at his drink.

" Humans are sure odd." BlackGabumon said making his tamer smirk a bit as she crossed her arms to her chest and leaned back into the worn out sofa.

"One could say the same about you Digimon." She answers as she focuses her eyes on a particular daring couple who proceeded to make out with each other. BlackGabumon followed her gaze and wrinkled his nose in disgust. The two watched the couple until a familiar shadow fell upon the two of them.

Blinking, Alice looks up and raises a brow at the glare that LadyDevimon gives her as the female Digimon crosses her arms to her chest. BlackGabumon tilts his head to the side as he takes a silent sip from his cup.

"Where the hell were you?" The obviously furious Digimon asks and Alice merely shrugs her shoulders in an uncaring manner.

"Around." The glare on LadyDevimon's face increases tenfold making a small smirk to twitch at the corner of Alice's lips, "Don't worry. Have a drink, you look like you need it~."

To emphasize her suggestion, Alice snatched up the red plastic cup on the table in front of her and points it in LadyDevimon's direction who doesn't move and keeps her glare at the smaller girl steady.

"I don't want any of your filthy human alcohol."

"Oh? It's not alcohol, it's fruit punch with some of my specially added ingredient or two when nobody was looking." LadyDevimon cringes at the secret wink Alice sends her way before Alice chugs the contents of the cup.

"You're wasting my time. We both know why I'm here." Alice pouts a bit before nodding her head in confirmation.

"Don't worry, Doll. I took care of the fun, wasn't it BG?" BlackGabumon and LadyDevimon both cringe at their new nicknames, but both nod their head slowly.

"Good, because you two have another assignment." Without missing a beat, LadyDevimon tosses a folder at Alice who catches it easily. BlackGabumon peers over Alice's shoulder as she opens the manila folder.

"Hinako Yagami? Related to the original holder of the crest of Light and has a high possibility that she is now the new holder of the crest of Light…Sounds like a drag. Don't want to do it. Get someone else." Alice says before throwing the folder back at LadyDevimon who gracefully catches it.

The female Digimon frowns before talking, "Everyone has their own assignments and you're the only one who killed their target sooner then expected. You have to do this."

"Eh, fine. I get to go to Japan, right? I guess it's a plus with the killing right, BG?" BlackGabumon nods as Alice shrugs and slowly gets up.

Standing up from her seat, she brushes off imaginary dust from her blood red tank top and checkered skirt. BlackGabumon follows her lead and hands Alice her black leather jacket. Shrugging it on, she turns to LadyDevimon who watched her with warily.

"Off I go then, Doll. Tell the Leader that I expect something in return for such a sudden assignment. Come on BG. Let's go have some fun."

With that, Alice and her Digimon disappear into the crowd leaving LadyDevimon glaring daggers at the human's back.

"Don't call me Doll!"

_**Episode Two: Location: New York City**_

One week has passed since Daniel's death and Reina never felt so drained of energy in her entire life. Many of her classmates thought she would not come to class for a long while to get over the grief of losing essentially her only friend. They were horrified and even a little disgusted by the fact she showed up like any ordinary day to all her classes. Some called her emotionless or a monster when she didn't seem to shed a single tear for her lose.

Unknown to them, at home Reina was not the same bright girl that Jasmine knew. The woman was quiet worried when she found her master fully awake at five in the morning, just laying in her bed with a depressed look on her face. Whenever the two joked around, Reina's laughter was half hearted and lonely. Jasmine briefly thought about calling Reina's parents for help, but Reina found out and begged her not to.

"_The funeral…Let me be until the Funeral. I'll be the same old Reina that you know after it. This is my way of grieving." _

Jasmine remembers her master saying before promising that she won't call the girl's parents. She silently prayed for the girl every night before sleeping, that she will be back to normal.

"Jasmine." Blinking, the woman awakens from her thoughts and quickly turns her eyes towards her master, who was seated in one of those plastic chairs for the outside funeral. The funeral was over an hour ago, but as people piled out, Reina stayed in her seat with a blank expression. Even as tons of dirt now covered the beautiful black coffin for Daniel, Reina remained. Jasmine, ever faithful stayed by her master's side even as her feet started to ache from standing in one position for an hour.

Jasmine was not sitting, instead she was holding a large umbrella over her and her master's head. It was rather curious thing that it always seem to rain when people are hit with a tragedy.

"Yes, Miss Reina?"

"Take the day off today. I need to think." Jasmine blinks owlishly at her young master who gave her a small smile.

"Bu-" Reina cut her off with a small glare making the older woman jump in surprise. Anger actually flashed through the girl's emerald eyes for a brief second and Jasmine was dumbfounded. Never in her years of taking care of the young girl did that emotion ever show up in her face.

"Take this week off then. Go see your relatives. Please, I just need to think…"There's a hidden plea in the girl's voice and Jasmine sighs before nodding. After giving Reina the giant umbrella and retrieving her own, Jasmine bows before walking off.

When Jasmine is finally out of sight, Reina leans back in her seat. She plants her feet into the seat of her chair and presses her face into her knees. The giant umbrella shields her shaking body from the world as finally tears roll down her cheeks. Depressing emotions that she felt throughout the whole tiresome week are in the tears that escape her and wet a part of the long skirt of the ugly itchy black dress she's wearing.

A small poke to her side jolts Reina from her position, eye wide as she turns to her left. Dark green eyes with a hazel ring around the irises framed with long lashes, look curiously at her form. His soaked short dark brown hair, nearly black with strands of gray which stuck to his pale forehead just above his eyebrows, remained still even as a small wind passed the two them.

"What's wrong?" His voice held actual worry making Reina blink.

Reina turned her head away from the stronger as she mumbled out a soft, "Nothing." and proceeded to stand up, but is stopped when the stranger grabs a hold of her wrist. Blinking, she gives the stranger a confused look as he makes her sit down again.

"Come on. You'll feel better if you just tell me." He says and Reina furrows her eyebrows as she shakes her head.

"No thanks." Her voice is void of any emotion making the stranger frown. Reina makes another move to get up, but her wrist is once again held.

"Don't be that way. Even though they say Jocks are selfish and stupid, I'm pretty sure I can help out with whatever got that pretty face to cry." Reina just raises a brow and opens her mouth to tell him off, when a yell cuts her off.

"Will? Where are you?… Agumon, I thought you said he went this way."

"He did! He said he wanted to go on a walk and left in this general direction."

"Tch. This is becoming a pain. Agumon doesn't know what he's talking about. There's no one around here."

"Nu-uh! I smell some people near Daniel's tombstone!"

Reina and the new person, Will apparently looks over to where they hear the voices. A tall male comes into view, who was much paler then even Reina much to her surprise and was holding an umbrella unlike his friend, as he runs a frustrated hand from his forehead to his black crew cut hair. On either side on him, she sees an Agumon and a Impmon, who looked a little peeved off as he snapped a comment at the small orange dinosaur.

The tall male mumbles something to the Impmon before turning his sapphire eyes forward. He blinks when he notices Reina and Will.

"See there he is! Will~!"

Will smiles before getting up from his seat. Reina watched on as the Agumon trots over to him, but pauses when he notices her.

"Who is this Will? Is she a friend?"

"No. He was just bothering me." Reina says before getting up, brushing the skirt down so there wouldn't be wrinkles. Will frowns at her and shakes his head at his Digimon.

"I was not. I was trying to help her." The Agumon looks a bit confused, but nods. The other male walks over with his Impmon trailing behind him.

"Bothering people again I see." The taller male says to Will who pouts a bit as he crosses his arm to his chest.

"I told you and her, I was helping out. Sheesh, Chris." Chris sighs a bit and turns his gaze to Reina. His eyes friendly to Will, look at her a bit suspiciously and Reina just tilts her head to the side. The two have a silent staring contest before Impmon lets out a big sigh.

"Let's find this Reina chick already. I just want to get out of here." The Digimon says making Chris turn to his Digimon before he can say something, Reina cuts in.

"I'm Reina…What would you want with me?"

* * *

"WHAT! What do you mean Jasmine isn't going to be around for a week." Reina sighs for what it feels like the millionth time.

"I gave her the week off…And no, I'm not doing the laundry for you." On the other end of the phone, Reina's sister lets out a whine and Reina suppresses the urge to hang up.

"But why? Whose suppose to make me toast in the morning with strawberry jam?"

"Andrea, I'm pretty sure you're old enough to make a piece of toast by yourself. You're twenty two, damn it."

"But Reina~!"

"Shut up you're giving me a headache. Ask Jason to make you something and stop calling me." With that, Reina ends the call with a click of the button and turns her gaze to Chris and Will, who both sweat drop at the way the girl spoke to her older sister.

"What?"

"Nothing." The two boys mumble going back to digging through Daniel's desk.

After their meeting at Daniel's tombstone, Chris and Will explained that they had to find her since Daniel's parents requested her presence and theirs. So after making Agumon and Impmon hide, since Daniel's mother had a newfound hatred against Digimon then again who would blame her since a Digimon was apparently the culprit according to the Police, the three walked inside the Rogers' house. They were informed that most of Daniel's stuff was going to either be thrown out or given to charity, so if they wanted a keepsake of the dead boy, they were free to take what they wanted. After comforting Daniel's mother who started to bawl her eyes again when she talked, the three went upstairs into Daniel's room.

"So…Daniel's a mutual friend of us three…" Reina starts making the two boys look over at her again. She didn't know why she didn't recognize the two of them before at the funeral ceremony, but then again she was too upset to pay attention to anything.

"Yeah, knew him for a while now. Even though he was a bit ruff around the edges, he was a pretty okay guy." Will answers and Reina nods in understanding. Chris grunts in agreement to Will's statement as he loosens the tie around his neck. Will had long discarded the tie of his identical black suit a long while ago.

"I see…" Mentally, Reina felt herself sigh as she focused her gaze on Chris. Usually, she was the type of girl who if needed, could talk to anyone as long as they didn't insult her, but Chris was becoming a task. Maybe he was shy or something?

"He used to talk about you a lot." Reina jumps and turns her eyes back to Will, who smiles in her direction. His eyes were a blue and Reina briefly wondered if he was wearing contacts or something.

The girl was about to ask a why when Chris suddenly turns around from the desk to the two of them. He makes his way over to Reina who blinks from her seat on Daniel's bed and hands her a small box and envelope.

"Has your name on it. See." True to his word, her name was written on the tag that loosely the box and also written on the front of the envelope. A confused look passes the girl's features as she turns the small box which fix nicely in her palm.

"Thanks Chris." With a nod, he goes back to the table on the other side of the room.

Looking between the box and the envelope, Reina finally places the box next to her and gently rips open the envelope. A folded piece of paper is revealed to her and she discards the envelope next to her to read the contents.

_Dear Reina, _

_If you're reading this…Then I must be dead. I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm sorry that I did get myself killed, but there's something you need to know. You, my friends, Christopher Bennett and William Murphy are in grave danger. The murders that have been happening lately, they're not what they seem. You might not believe this, but the reasons of the killings are because of you three and five others. Don't be scared though. With the power of courage by your side, you will be able to beat the unspeakable evil that's trying to break the peace in both worlds. _

_Reina, there's a box with this letter. Keep it close because in that box, hidden in the locket are the names of you and seven others who can help us. Please don't lose this. Find the others, two more are within New York City. While the other three are in Tokyo, Japan. You need to find these people before they do. Don't be scared Reina, because you'll have help. A Digimon who is a bit misunderstood as you are sometimes and also the suppose culprit of my murder. I can assure you that it was not him who killed me, but another Digimon you will meet soon enough. _

_Please be safe and tell Chris he can have my Ipod since I saw him eyeing it when I wasn't looking…I may a bit stupid at times, but I'm not blind. I'm sorry if I made you cry. I hate seeing girls cry and you better not cry or I'll kick your butt in the afterlife or whatever we go after death. Also, you better not die too soon or I'll kick your butt again. Anyways, times up. Be careful and trust these people because they'll soon be your only friends (not that it's all that different from school…). _

_Love, _

_Daniel_

Reina can't help, but giggle a bit at letter which brings the attention of the two boys in the room. Looking up, she flashes a small smile in their direction, but it's quickly erased when something from the window, which was right in front of Chris, catches her attention.

"Chris! Get away from the window!"

"Wha-!"

_**End of Episode Two**_

* * *

I'm so horrible...I ended it on a cliff hanger...I'm sorry everyone T_T!

Anyways, Will belongs to _NovelistOfTheSky_ while Chris belongs to _James95_. Thanks for sending your OCs and sorry if I got your character a bit out of character. Also if your OC did not appear yet, do not fret because they will appear! Mostly on each chapter since I rather not introduce them in a mush.

Now for the new and improved OC form! I changed it a bit since I got a lot of characters for New York City, which is pretty awesome, but I need the rest of the cast to be in Tokyo. This does not apply to you if you're character is a Dark tamer. I'll be taking THREE dark tamers. Oh and if you sent a OC in, please refrain from sending another one in. I just want to give everyone a fair chance, but if you truly do, PM me!

_**NEW SUPA DUPA OC FORM...YAY~  
**_

Name: Reina Archer (First and Last name)

Nickname: Rei

Gender: Female

Age: 17 (16-18)

Built/Body: Reina is a petite girl with pale skin. She isn't very tall, standing at a 5'0". She doesn't exercise much, so her body isn't very built. She looks a bit fragile. (Height, weight, skin color)

Hair: Black inky hair that reaches to her chest with square bangs that reaches to her eyebrows. Reina's hair is really straight and usually kept in a neat manner. (Hair color, length, style and texture)

Eyes: Reina has large emerald eyes that is framed by thin lashes.

Clothing: A yellow and light brown stripped long sleeve shirt. The shirt falls to her hips and she wears white shorts that reach mid thigh. She also wears a light gray knee high socks and worn out white sneakers.

Other: Reina usually wears a sliver locket around her neck. (Accessories)

Personality: Reina has a tendency to be very cold at first. She is given the name of Ice princess by some people. She tends to be a bit rude to people, but only because she is blunt. She is very kind hearted though and is very loyal to her friends. To people she consider friends, she will the total opposite of an Ice princess. She is very polite to adults. She is short temped when it comes to people telling her, she can't do something cause she's a girl. She will often insult you back, if you insult her. (This is really important and I'm very picky when it comes to this. This part of the form should be at least six sentences and not short or one worded sentences, they have to be full sentences!)

History: Reina was born into a rich family where she had to deal with an older brother and sister. She used to move around a lot until she turned 10, where she finally settled down in New York City. Her parent's soon moved to Japan when she was 11 and she hasn't seen them since. Her life was pretty good except for the fact she had a hard time figuring out who were her real friends. Luckily she became friends with Daniel when she was 10 and only hung around him for now on. ( Don't be too dramatic here unless you're an dark tamer. Plus included where they are living right now. Also don't add that they were digidestined before).

Family: Michelle Archer- Reina's mother. A serious woman who is a journalist in Japan.

Charlie Archer- Reina's father. A business man who runs an jet company. He is much like Reina's mother and has a hard time showing emotion.

Jason Archer- Reina's older brother. He is currently attending college. Too carefree about a lot things according to Reina.

Andrea Archer- Reina's older sister. She is also currently attending college. Too self absorb according to Reina.

Currently at: New York City (Tokyo unless you're a dark tamer)

Digidestined?: Yes (If you're a dark tamer, say No here and skip the Crests)

Crest: Courage ( Knowledge is the only one left so...)

How did your Oc become a Dark tamer?: (not for digidestined obviously)

Digimon: Coronamon (Do not choose Gatomon, Impmon, Agumon, Coronamon, Veemon, Dorumon or BlackGabumon)

Stages: Sunmon, Coronamon, Firamon, Flaremon, Apollomon (In-training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, Mega)

Digimon's Personality: Coronamon is a very kind digimon that will often find himself in trouble for no reason. He isn't blunt like Reina and a bit shy.

How did you OC and Digimon meet?: Will be answered soon for Reina (Did they meet prior to the story or will they meet during the story?)

Relationship?: Maybe, Not sure. (I don't want everyone to be in a relationship, but some of the OC's may. Please also describe what kind of person you want your OC to end up with. Also Reina can be an option.)

Anything else: Reina can't draw to save her life, all of her drawings tend to be blobs. She is also addicted to instant ramen. She's a bit picky with food she never tried before.


	3. Episode Three

Hey, Hey~! What's shaking everyone? Anyways, sorry I took so long with this chapter and I'm probably going to disappoint some of you on how short it is. I honestly only spend one day on it...

Anyways~! I just want to brief everyone on how I'm going to be updating since school has been drowning me with homework. So, out of all the days of the week, I only get one day to work on this which is Sunday. Whenever I have a break, I'm going to try and work on this. Since I do write stories for other sites expect an update every two weeks or even a week if I'm feeling up to it.

So without further ado, here we go~!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing only my OC's and the story line.

* * *

_**Episode Three: **_

_**New York City**_

Will lets out a soft groan as he opens his eyes. Blinking, he notices he was sprawled on the cold wet street with Reina and Chris in a similar position. Reina somehow ended up a few feet a head of him, definitely out cold while Chris was closer to him, body twitching as he slowly regained consciousness.

Will slowly got up, using his hands to support his suddenly heavy body as he got into a sitting position. A random chuckle made him whip his head around. His eyes widened as he noticed the now destroyed rubble that used to Daniel's house had a dark figure stood in the center of the mess.

"Look at me~! Look at me~! Three little ones to kill, I see~!" A odd chill ran down his spine as the figure, masculine from the way the voice sounded, start to twirl to the little song he had clearly made up. Chris let out a curse as he sat up, holding a hand to his head. He looked confused at first as he looked at Will, but a flicker of recognition went through his blue eyes when he trailed his gaze to the dancing unknown male.

"Stop dancing you're annoying me." A voice snapped drawing attention of the three males. A Renamon slowly came into view next to the unknown, her arms crossed with her eyes narrowed before pointing her head to Will and Chris, who both shared a look of confusion.

"I want to go to bed, Jack. Let's hurry this up." Jack grinned at his Digimon before his amber eyes flashed with an odd glee. Running a peachy hand through his short platinum locks, Jack slowly reached into his pocket. Pressing two buttons, the odd male pressed his cell phone to his ear.

"Maxy~! Guess what, I got your target right in my range! I'll kill her and my two assignments. By the way, you should really pick up your phone, newbie. What if I was the leader? Anyways, I'll call you later and don't forget~!"

"Who the hell is this guy?" Chris asked Will, who slowly narrowed his eyes has Jack closed his phone. He gave a bright grin to his Renamon who sighed as she shook her head in an irritated manner.

"Don't know, but we need to get out of here." Chris nodded his head before looking at Reina. He frowned a bit when he noticed the girl looked nowhere close to waking up. Jack suddenly laughed loudly, throwing his head back to exaggerated this action with an arm holding his stomach.

"You two really think you'll get out of here? Silly Billys~! Renamon, if you don't mind?" The yellow fox digimon nodded her head once before crossing her arms to her chest. Chris and Will's eyes widened when they notice the fur around Renamon's chest started to glow.

Sensing whatever Renamon was doing was a bad thing, the two boys scrambled to their feet and started to run away. Chris, remembering their female companion gathered her messily in his arms as he started to make a run for it.

"Diamond Storm!"

"Oh shit!" Will yelled out when he heard the attack coming. The two boys lets out yelps as diamond like crystal came flying at them, cutting parts of their suits before they ducked into an alley. The two leaned against the brick wall, Chris obviously more winded then Will, who looked around. Chris adjusted his grip with on Reina with a small grunt.

"You carry her next, you're the athletic here."

"Are you implying that I'm fat." Reina's voice made Chris jump as he looked down at the girl's in his arms. She has a frown on her face, an eyebrow twitching a bit in annoyance. Will watched on a bit amused as Chris gaped at the petite girl.

"Uh..I-I…"

"Forget it, just put me down." The boy nodded and quickly put Reina on her feet. She looked around the alley for a second before looking at Will with a set of confused eyes. Will opened his mouth to explain the situation when giggling cut in.

"A game of cat and mouse! Wow, I haven't done something like that in a while. Renamon, where are they?"

"In that alleyway, sounds like the girl woke up."

"Oh goody! More fun~!"

"Well from it sounds like…this is bad." Reina voiced out loud with a creep out look when Jack started giggling again . Chris gave the girl a blank look at her obvious statement which she ignored.

"There you are!" Standing in front of the opening of the alleyway, Jack grinned brightly making the three of them twitch.

"Kohenkyo." With a sudden sound of rustling leaves, Renamon appeared in front of Will, who jumped back in surprise.

"Attack Renamon~!"

"Piper Breath!" Before Renamon could attack the stunned teenager, a ball of fire hit her directly on the stomach sending her flying a few feet back. Chris let out a breath of relief as Reina grabbed Will's wrist and pulled him along the other end of the alley where Agumon and Impmon stood.

"Renamon! Hell, I didn't think they had Digimon with them." Jack mumble, his eyes trained on the two small Digimon who stood protectively in front of their owners with small glares. A slow smirk made a way on his face when he gaze turned to Reina who raised a brow at his behavior.

"Renamon, retreat for now." The fox Digimon nodded her head once before disappearing with her tamer in a mess of autumn leaves.

"…I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to hate the time we have to meet him again." Reina mumbled as she tugged on the sleeve of her dress in nervousness. The two males and Digimon shared a look before looking at the petite girl.

"Same here."

* * *

"Reina~! I'm going out with Andrea, don't expect us back until tomorrow~!" Jason called as he dragged Andrea to the door of the large house. Reina didn't say anything, her eyes trained on the television which showed a commercial for dog food.

Meanwhile on the floor in front of the couch Reina was in, Agumon let out a yelp as Impmon snatch the bag of chips away from him. The small orange dinosaur lunged at Impmon who let out a yelp as they both fell to the floor in a mess of broken chips on the rug. Will and Chris didn't even bothered to stop their Digimon as rolled across their feet, their bodies too tired do anything.

"We need to find two more kids." Reina mumbled as soon as the door slammed closed. Chris and Will blink, slowly turning their heads to stare at the girl who was seated in between them.

"Kids?"

"We?" The two males ask simultaneously; The former being Will, the latter Chris. Reina nodded, glancing down as Agumon and Impmon rolled over her feet.

"Before we were attacked, I was reading this letter Daniel left me…He said all those attacks recently were because of us, two more kids here and three more in Japan. Apparently, Jack and whatever group he belongs to, is trying to find us."

"Then why not kill us directly?" Will asked.

"…Probably because he doesn't know that it's us he needs to kill." Chris adds in and Reina nods her head.

"But our little fight today made him more interested in us…He'll probably try to attack us again." Reina said as she changed the channel. She flinched lightly when the news came on, the first story being the destruction of the Rogers home with Daniel's parents being pronounced dead.

"…I can't help, but feel guilty now…Just because these people are trying to find us…" Sensing the depressing feeling that was about to erupt from Chris, Will reaches over Reina to Chris' shoulder and pats him on the back once.

"Don't worry, at least now he won't kill anyone else."

"Yeah, but now he's going to target us. At least you two have your Digimon to protect you." A sudden light bulb light in Reina's head before she jolts up from the couch scaring the two males. She jumps over Agumon and Impmon before reaching for the laptop sitting on a nearby table. She quickly opens it and types words in into a search engine.

"Something wrong?" Will asks from the couch, getting up and going over to Reina form. Chris, not feeling the need to get up, lays down to occupy the whole length of the couch.

"The Digimon that was framed for being murdered for Daniel's death…I need to find him."

"What are you going to do? Break him out of jail?" Reina sends Will a small smirk over her shoulder and he pales in horror in response.

"You're actually thinking about it! Chris, we need t-" Turning around, Will sweat drops when he spots his friend napping away on the couch with Agumon and Impmon, having fallen asleep during their fight, were sprawled on the floor with chips on their bodies.

"…Never mind then…" Will mumbles to himself mostly and turns back to Reina who is busy jotting down something on a small piece of paper. She then reaches into her pocket of her dress and takes out a small box . She rips the cover open to reveal a sliver locket which she opens to read something written on the inside.

"Hmm…well this is convenient. He listed whose where too…" Will tilted his head to the side and watched as Reina work something down on the corner of the paper, ripping it the section and handed it to him. Blinking, Will read the name on the small piece of paper.

"Zane Sky? Who the heck is that?"

"Exactly. If you mind, you and Chris need to find him. The faster we gather together and fight against the suppose evil, we can stop the killings quicker."

"…What about you? Didn't you say there were two kids?"

"Yeah. The other is Seth Ryan. He's in one of the classes."

_**End of Episode Three**_

_**

* * *

**_

Not my best chapter, but at least it sets up with what's going to happen next. Also, I'm going to be setting up a poll soon (as soon as I get one OC from one person who I promised a place in the story) and it's probably going to be about the pairings in the story. I have 2 (possibly three) girl Digidestined, including Reina and I'm most likely going to put them in pairings. Don't expect the poll to put until next chapter though.

Anyways, I'm not taking anymore OC's.

See you guys next time~!


	4. Episode Four

Hey, hey everyone! How's everyone been doing? I've been chilling and stuff XD! Anyways, another chapter is here! I managed to finish most of it on Sunday and ended up finishing today out of extreme boredom! So, things are going to slightly start picking up, but I don't know if I'm going too slow to the action or not. I think my pace is pretty good so far. Anyways, two new Oc's are introduced into the chapter, but not as much. They will be showing more of themselves in further chapters, so don't worry!

Without further ado! Here we go!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my Oc's and the plot.

* * *

_**Episode Four: **_

_**New York City**_

Usually, Chris was one of those people who got up easily in the morning. He usually got up at the right time, did morning routines such as brushing his teeth in the bathroom, wore his usual attire which consisted of a dark red cotton t-shirt, ankle length black jeans held to his form by a white belt, thick grey socks and ankle high hiking boots, then casually went joined his family for breakfast.

Today was not one of those days.

"Chris~. You might want to sit up before you use your oatmeal as your pillow." With blurry vision and a fog of sleepiness, the sixteen year old teen let out a groan and made an attempt to heed to his mother's wishes. The woman smiled brightly at him before attending to his baby brother who was overly excited today, chatting away about some project that required to bring something dear to him to show to the class.

"You look horrible. When did you get home last night anyway?" Chris shoots a small glare at his younger sister, who despite her being in Junior High was much sharper then most pre-teens…But then again, a monkey could tell Chris had not gotten his required amount of sleep with those dark circles under his eyes.

"I don't remember. I just remember Will dragging me here and pushing me into my bed. Ask Impmon if you're looking for a specific time." At the mention of his friend, Chris' sister blushes a soft pink and he mentally rolls his eyes. Recently (he blamed those damn pre-teen hormones and singers like Justin whatever his name was for this), it was obvious the young girl had a small crush on his friend. Will either never noticed or just ignored the fact and/or even played along just for amusement.

"I think we got back at 1:30." Impmon adds from his place next to Chris' father, who was absorbed in the morning's paper to pay attention to anything, before the Digimon stuffs his face filled with oatmeal.

"You were out that late? What did you guys do?" Boy, was his sister curious today?

"Stuff." Chris answers simply before the door bell of the apartment complex rung. Chris' mother rushes to the door while the occupants of the table already knew who it is, from the way Chris' sister was fixing her hair, and continue eating.

"Good Morning!" Will chimed as he walked into the dining area, throwing his backpack to the nearest wall. He was wearing his usual clothes which consisted of slightly too long dark blue jeans that was held up by a studded belt, a black t-shirt with a red spiral design on the right chest (which showed off some of his built that had Chris' sister swooning), a white hooded zip up jacket with black tribal designs across the chest, shoulders and black with the sleeves rolled up and black skate shoes with red spiral designs that squeaked slightly across the wooden floor of the apartment as he approached.

Agumon rushed out from behind Will to his designated seat to the table and started to devour everything in sight. Chris' brother let out a laugh when Agumon accidentally got oatmeal on his father's face who sweat drop and glared playfully at the small dinosaur. It was regular morning.

"Morning!" Chris' sister chimed and Chris couldn't help, but sweat drop. The eighteen year old sends her a small grin before turning to Chris.

"Wow, you look half dead."

"Wow, thanks. That's something every person wants to hear in the morning." Will chuckled before shrugging his shoulders. Chris' mother offered the boy some food and he declined politely.

"No thank you. I just ate. I'm actually need to talk about something with Chris." The younger boy blinked before he was yanked off his seat. He didn't even bother to struggle as he was dragged into the living room and discarded into the couch.

"What's so important that you have to drag me away from food?" He asked as soon as Will sank into the loveseat across from him.

"Well, it's actually about yesterday." Chris tilted his head to the side and stared blankly at Will. "After you fell asleep, Reina and I had a small chat."

"About what?"

"About why that Jack guy attacked us yesterday…We're the reasons that people have been dying lately. I don't know what it is yet, but something about us and some other kids are important to Jack." Chris nodded his head in understanding.

"I see…Is that all?"

"No. Actually, there two more of us in New York. We need to find this guy named Zane Sky."

"Of us? What does that mean? What are we?"

"I don't know, but for Jack to go as far as to murder Daniel and others that means something definitely special about us."

At the name of their deceased friend, a somber feeling sets in the room. Frowns tug on both of the male's faces.

"I still can't believe he's gone…With all that happened yesterday, we never got to mourn for him properly." Chris murmurs as he looks down at the coffee table.

"But you know…I don't think Daniel would want us to be all depressed about his death…I think he would kick our asses if he found that we were…You know though before Daniel died…he told me to take care of Reina."

"Really? When did that happen?"

"Like a few days ago. It was really random since I had no idea who Reina was at the time. I think though he knew he was going to die."

"Sorry to burst your serious bubbles, but whose Reina?" The two males jump up in surprise when they notice Chris' sister standing near the television, her eyes furrowed together in confusion and arms crossed to his chest.

"Grace! Since when were yo-"

"Oh, she's Daniel's friend…and Chris might be interested in her." Will sends Chris a smirk as the teen starts choking on his spit. Chris' sister gives the two a surprised look.

"Really?"

"NO NOT REALLY!" Chris yells with a flushed face, glaring daggers at Will who looks too carefree at the moment.

"Uh-huh~. By the way Grace, how much of our conversation did you here?" Will asks and the girl smiles slightly.

"Well, only the end. I heard you guys say Zane Sky though. Why would you guys be looking for him?"

The two older teens share a look before turning to Grace with matching confused looks. "You know who that is?"

"Yeah, he's this odd guy who passes by our school once in a while."

"What's so odd about him?" Chris inquires.

"Well, he's like one of those loner guys. Oh and he also wears a cape."

The boys raise a brow before speaking at the same time.

"A cape?"

"Yeah, a cape. Weird, huh?"

"A little…"

"But at least we know where to find the guy."

"Why do you need to find hi-"

"Chris, Will~!" The three jump at the call of Chris' mother's voice. "You guys are going to be late, if you don't get going." True to her word, the clock read 7:49 A.M, 11 minutes before school started.

The two boys scrambled to their feet as Chris shrugged on his light grey hoodie before grabbing his bag from it's place near the door. With shouts of goodbyes, the two teen males ran out of the door to school.

* * *

Reina felt like a stalker.

She was staring at Seth Ryan's back, her eye brows furrowed in concentration. At certain times, the brown skinned teen would turn towards her direction, his brown eyes (noticeable from even a far distance) looked confused and increasing, irritated. Of course, Reina acted like she wasn't staring at him and ducked her gaze quickly to her book.

'How the heck am I suppose to talk to him anyways? I can't go up to him and casually tell him people are dying because of us.' Reina thought to herself as she ran a hand through her hair. Her gaze still trained on the slightly messy long black hair with purple highlights, Reina mentally made a plan to try and convince the boy.

"Reina Archer." Caught off guard, the petite girl jumped in her seat and squeaked at the small glare the teacher gave her.

"Y-Yes?"

"You're needed at the Principal's office." Reina nodded her head once before messily grabbed her books and bag. She heard a bunch of 'oohs' from her peers at the mention of the principal's office, which she shrugged off and walked out of the classroom.

Since classes were still in session, the hallways were quiet and void of students. The trip to the Principal's office was a quick one and as she turned the corner to the room, she was surprised to see a tall figure talking to her Principal.

When she was approached, the two adults turned to her with smiles. Her principal sends her a cheerful grin before disappearing into his office, leaving her with the other person in the quiet hallway.

"Reina! Oh, long has it been?"

"Three years, Mrs. Gideon." The younger female says with a small smile. Mrs. Gideon nods her head once before mentioning for her to follow her towards the doors of the school. Reina follows quickly after the women, whose heels click loudly with each step.

After getting outside of the school, the two sit down on a bench on the school grounds. The day is a nice one, flowers in full bloom with a sweet wind that smelled definitely of spring. The two females relish in the warm sun before speaking.

"Is there a specific reason as to why you called me here, Reina?" The women asks and Reina nods her head once, thinking better to get right what she wanted than beating around the bush.

"The recent death of my friend, Daniel Rogers…do you truly believe that Digimon was the one responsible?" The women is cut off guard and nods her head once.

"Of course. That Coronamon was caught on the school surveillance videos chasing after Daniel in the hallways."

"How do you know for sure that it was this Digimon? Have you ever considered that you might be wrong?" The older woman looked surprised before angry started to shift into her face.

"Reina. I been doing this job for most of my life, of course I'm not wrong."

"That's exactly why I think you're wrong." Reina says with a small smirk when Mrs. Gideon furrows her brows in confusion. "You've been a police officer for far too long. There are tons of cases you work on similar to this one. So of course, you're going to pin point a similar suspect like pervious cases. I think that you're looking at this from the wrong angle. There is no way that the Coronamon you have in captivity is the culprit."

"Oh. What makes to say that?" The woman was definitely irked, her tone gave it away as she snapped at Reina. Then again, Mrs. Gideon was always a easily irritable woman.

"I reviewed the damage left at the crime scene and the flames that a Coronamon produces will leave different marks. The marks at the crime scene were more direct and much smaller from what a Coronamon produces."

"…Just like your mother. Calling me to just criticize my work, must run in the family." Reina sends the woman a deadly glare as a small scowl appears on her face. Mrs. Gideon looked rather pleased with the reaction, knowing full well that the young girl didn't like being compared to others especially her family.

"And being ignorant must run in yours. I talked to your daughter today, she was just a speck of joy that one. She merely proceeded to shrug off my comment on how she was going to run into that door, but look who got a bloody nose from something so stupid."

"Watch your mouth gir-"

"I am. You know I can't help myself when people try to insult me…Anyways, you should really reconsider un naming him as the suspect. If the public found that you're holding an innocent person hostage, then I'm pretty sure one of those activist groups for Digimon's rights would be all over you. And we both know that you hate those activist groups."

Mrs. Gideon lets out a loud sigh in defeat before unsurely nodding her head at the girl.

"Fine, I'll look it over. Doubt anything is going to pop out that will prove his innocence, but I'll have to check…You know, you Archer family members get on my nerves." Smirking in victory, Reina gets up from her seat on the bench and makes her way towards the school entrance, not even bothering to stare at the glaring women, she waves goodbye over her shoulders.

'One down, one more to go.'

* * *

Will plopped on the lunch room table with a little huff. After making it to school on time, he and Chris had decided to ask people around about Zane Sky. As far as it was going for him, nobody in the senior class has even heard of the name.

"So tired…" Will mumbled to himself, planting his head on the table, next to his school lunch with a soft sigh of relief. He was going to drift off to lala land when a rough shove to the shoulder made him look up.

"Find anything?" Chris questioned the older male as he took a casual seat next to him. Will shook his head.

"Nope, nothing. This guy must be some loner."

"Tell me about it. Nobody has heard of him in the Sophomore class either. " Chris mumbles with a frown before taking a French fry off the older boy's lunch tray. Will didn't even protest as he watch him eat the French fry in one shove to his mouth.

"…Maybe we're asking the wrong people." Will says after a moment of thought. Chris blinks and tilts his head to the side.

"Wrong people? Who else do you have in mind?"

"The only person who knows about this guy is your sister right? Then maybe we should go around that area and ask people."

"Worth a shot. We do nothing after school anyway."

"We eat."

"Only because it's essential to human life."

"Touché. Now quit eating my food and get your own."

"Fine…Jerk"

"I heard that."

* * *

The last bell of the day rung and Reina let out a small sigh of relief. The whole day she was trying her best to try and talk to Seth, but so far nothing as been working.

According to his friends, Seth was rather picky when it comes to socializing. He was very careful when talking to people and was the one who choose his friends. If one was not interesting in his own definition, he wouldn't even spare a glance at them.

And from the way, he rushed out of the room proved that Reina was nowhere close to trying to make him her friend or even simply talking to him.

"I hope Chris and Will are having much better luck than me." Reina mumbled to herself, brush a section of her bangs to the side.

After stuffing her things into her backpack, she brushed down the skirt of her uniform and walked out into the hallways. With a quick stop to her locker, Reina walked out of the school with a soft sigh.

"I guess I'll go visit Ms. Kiki for a while."

* * *

"Will? Chris? What are you guys doing here?"

Grace sweat dropped when her brother and his friend, ignored her from their position behind a tree. The two of them looked around with narrowed eyes before finally addressing her.

"We're trying to find Zane." Was Chris answer making Will nod his head.

"Oh…You guys never told me why though. Maybe I can help you out more if you tell me~." The two boys shared a look before giving her a blank stare.

"No way. Too dangerous." They answered at the same time making the young girl pout.

"Fine. I hope you guys have fun looking like some creepy stalkers." With that, Grace trudged off home in a crowd of her close friends.

"…Maybe the binoculars are a bit over the top…" Will mumbled while staring at the black device in his hands.

"I told you." Chris mumbled, throwing his own pair at Will who caught them easily.

"Well whatever, let's just find this guy and go home already. Agumon is going to eat your fridge clean if I don't get to your house soon."

"…I hope not. Last time he did that, my dad was not a happy person."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Will mumbled until he felt a poke at his side. He let out a loud squeak, drawing a surprised look from Chris who turned swiftly to his friend. "Excuse me. You're scaring people around here." Another guy told them with a frown. He was wearing a gas station uniform from what Will recognized.

"…Sorry. Won't happen again." Will said with a small grin, rubbing the back of his head. The guy nodded his head and crossed his arms to his chest, drawing attention to the name tag pinned to the uniform. The guy turned away from the two them walking towards another guy nearby who watched with small interest.

"Come on little brother, let's go home."

"I rather have you call me Seth. Little brother makes me sound like a child." The other boy protests with a small sigh before turning on his heel and walking away.

When the two were out of sight, Will turned to Chris with wide eyes.

"What?"

"That guy…his name tag said Emmit Ryan…and the other guy was Seth."

"So?"

"…So that other guy must be Seth Ryan….That's the guy who Reina said was in her class and he's the other guy that we needed to find. "

"…Should we call Reina?"

"I think we should."

* * *

"What!" Reina yelled into her phone, drawing curious looks to her. She flushed slightly before walking from away from the area quickly.

"Yeah. Seth must live around here…Did you even talk to him?" Will asked on the other line and Reina sweat dropped a bit.

"Uhh…Sorta?"

"I'm going to take that as a no."

"Shut up. It's not like you found that Zane guy. At least I know where Seth is!" Reina smirked victoriously when the other line became quiet.

"At least we're trying, right?" Reina was going to retort when something crashed into her shoulder. She let out a small squeak as she stumbled to the ground. She landed on her butt, thankfully not flashing people her underwear, while her phone landed with a small crack next to her.

"Sorry." Looking up, Reina jumped back when piercing lighting blue eyes stared right into her soul. The guy who had bumped into her, merely gave her a blank stare while his spiky blue hair didn't seem to move when a slight wind passed through.

"N-No, No! It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going." Reina said a small smile and blinked when the boy held out a pale hand towards her form. She took it slowly and before she knew it, she was back on her feet.

With a curt nod, the guy turned and walked away. Reina blinked twice when the wind picked up again and the cape that the boy was wearing flared behind him. When he turned the corner, Reina titled her head to the side with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well…that was weird…" She mumbled to herself before looking down. She let out a small groan when she noticed her phone ended her call with Will and now had a small crack on the screen.

"Oh, damn it."

**

* * *

**

Jack let out a small hum as he entered his apartment with Renamon trailing behind him. He dumped his keys onto coffee table and threw his backpack on his destroyed couch.

Blinking, Jack looked around curiously noticing most of the furniture in his apartment was now destroyed with the exception of the coffee table. He was going to voice his findings out loud when a loud crash from LadyDevimon's assigned room cut him off.

"…Sounds like she was talking to your sister again." Renamon said with a small sigh, not even flinching when she heard glass break.

"SHE KEEPS CALL ME DOLL, DAMN IT!"

Jack chuckled under his breath before depositing himself onto the couch. He gestured to Renamon with his head, towards LadyDevimon's door which the fox digimon nodded to with a small sigh. When his Digimon was out of the room, Jack grabbed the laptop on the coffee table and turned it on.

With a few clicks, he let out a small grin tug on his lips when he noticed his sister was on her account for video chats. Without hesitation, he clicked on her screen name and waited for her to accept.

"Hey, bro-bro! How's everything?" Alice asked. Jack grinned before shrugging his shoulders.

"Nothing much." Alice didn't even flinch when a loud crash followed by arguing of Renamon and LadyDevimon was heard.

"I see…"

"By the way, where are you? Doesn't look like anywhere you always hang out."

"Oh, I'm on an airplane to Japan. I'll get there soon…maybe. Oh, Maxy-Max says stop calling him. He's trying to work and your calls are interrupting him."

"That damn newbie. I'm just trying to help him! At least, he doesn't have to come to New York now because of me!…Anyways, I wish you were here~. I found some kids that I think are going to be fun to mess with."

"Oh really? Names?"

"Reina Archer, Christopher Bennett, William Murphy! Two out of the three have Digimon."

"Ohoho! Digimon? That's a first. Most of the kids we're assigned to don't have that kind of luxury."

"Yup, that's why you should come back as soon as you can! Leave some of the work to the newbie and Ava."

"Hmm, I might, Depends."

"By the way, why is the plane so quiet? Shouldn't it be more noisy? Like kids running around being crazy?"

A huge mischievous grin broke out on Alice's face and Jack slowly mirrored her when she bought a pitcher to the screen. "You added your special mixture didn't you?"

"Yup~. Anyways, I'm going to go take a nap Bro-bro~!"

"Alright. Be careful~!"

"Then that's no fun. Tell Doll, I said Hi." With that Alice turned off the chat and Jack giggled slightly when a giddy feeling started to settle in his stomach at the idea of causing some distress.

"Hey, LadyDevimon~! Guess who called~?"

_**End of Episode Four**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tada!Another one finished. I actually have no real idea of how many chapter I'm going to make this...Hopefully, just a few chapters over twenty?

Anyways, Will belongs to NovelistOfTheSky (Whose reviews always make me so happy! They always brighten up my day, truly ^^), Chris belongs to James95, Seth belongs to pavjeet8 and Zane belongs to chaos in the sky (I hope you like Zane in the story so far. He'll come out more soon, so don't worry ^^)!

Oh, I also wanted to say that I'm going to be working on an another story here, but I think I'll publish it more when this story starts to end since I rather not be overwhelmed . It's either going to Digimon or Pokemon. My two favorite mon's in the world~!

Thanks for reading, Please Read and Review like always~!


	5. Episode Five

Another chapter is here! Awesomeness! Sorry I took so long, I suffered from a case of writer's block for a bit. At least I managed to get out of it!

On a serious note though, as everyone knows what is happening in Japan the current moment, I urge that we all pray for everyone's safety. Even though I'm atheist, I really really hope that everyone will make it out all right. Also if you can, please donate to help.

Okay, now. Onto the new chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

_**Episode Five: **_

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

"Today is the Salamon! Today is the day~!" Hinako Yagami chimed to herself and her companion, who nodded halfheartedly before dropping her head onto Hinako's pillow. Hinako merely giggled at the obviously tired Digimon before putting on her school uniform.

Hinako couldn't ignore the bubbles of excitement that started to build up in her stomach as she stared into the full sized body mirror in her room. Today was the day that she was finally going to confess to her crush, Mark Gold that she likes him.

Making sure the curls that she put in just for today, were perfect the girl turned towards her desk. Littering the small wooden object were papers from her book bag that she cleaned out this morning along with a pictures of her friends and family. The girl found herself looking particular at the picture of her grandmother when she was her age.

She couldn't help be amused by the fact that she looked so much like the woman. The same light brown hair, the same brown hair with the same facial features that if her grandmother were her age the current moment the two would considered twins. The only difference clearly between her and her grandmother were their lengths. While her grandmother was fond of having her hair on the short side, Hinako liked her hair reaching her shoulders, so she can style it for special events like today.

"Grandma, I hope that whatever power you had at my age for attracting boys has been bestowed on me! I can do this! I know I can! Right, Salamon?" Hearing no response, Hinako turned away and let out a small giggle at the sight before.

Salamon was sleeping on her side with her left legs high in the air. She was clearly dreaming about something good since she had a huge grin on her face and drool was slowly dripping out of the corner of her mouth.

"Must be dreaming about candy." Hinako mused to herself with a fond grin on her face as she watched her best friend sleep on.

Hinako couldn't help but feel bad lately for how she was treating her best friend. Lately from what she knew, Digimon were attacking humans to the point the death. Hinako was shocked when she found it that Digimon were the culprit. After all, all her life she was surrounded by Digimon, who all seemed nice and caring. The only time she saw any of them attack where when they were protecting someone or someone else attacked first.

But no matter what she thought, she soon found some stores banning Digimon from entering out of the fear. It wasn't stores either, it was public places in general to the point that Hinako couldn't take Salamon out with her anywhere or else she would be looked down upon.

At one point, Hinako thought of maybe going to New York with Salamon to visit her grandmother's friend who lived there, but she found out Digimon were also forbidden to get on the planes. It also didn't help that banning Digimon from places soon started to happen in New York.

Sighing, Hinako took one last look at Salamon before gathering her book bag and her books.

"No sad thoughts, Hinako! Today is the day where love will prevail! As told upon by my Grandmother, Hikari Yagami, victory will be mine today!" Hinako said mostly to herself with a nod before shrugging on her bag. Making sure, she left a note for Salamon about visiting her grandmother today after school, the girl grinned brightly before heading off to school.

"I will prevail!"

"Honey, stop yelling. It's too early for it."

"Oh, sorry Mommy."

* * *

Alice giggled as she tugged her luggage behind her and made her way got off the train. After landing in Osaka, the young girl had gotten on a train straight to Tokyo. Unlike BlackGabumon, who was not allowed to take airplanes or trains in fear of a Digimon attack and had to find his own way of transportation, Alice had gotten to this part of the country in luxury and fun.

"Finally, you get here." Blinking, Alice turns her head to the side before giving a bright smile.

"Ahh. Look who it is~. Ada and the newbie."

"It's Ava, god damn it! Not Ada! How many times do I have to tell you!" Ava yelled at the overly happy girl, her dark blue eyes shone in anger as tried to calm herself down by running a frustrated hand through her long, straight, but slightly messy light brown hair.

"Stop being stupid." Max finally spoke up. It was rather odd how Max also had dark blue eyes and short light brown hair, but unlike Ava, Max's eyes never really held any emotion in them.

"Fine…But as long as I get to go have fun later~." Alice chimes with a small smirk and Ava rolls her eyes and crosses her arms to her chest.

"You mean adding funky things into people's drink so you can see what they do?"

"Exactly… Ada~!"

"OH, THAT'S IT."

Max watched on as Alice giggled madly as she somehow dodged the tan girl's attempt to grab at her which was a feat in itself since Ava is very athletic. Vibration from his pocket broke his attention away from the fight as he took his cell phone gingerly out of his pocket. With a glance at the name on the screen (which said Jack on it), Max threw his phone in the nearest garbage and started walking away.

"Hey Newbie~. Wait for us~."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

Hinako let out a nervous sigh as she peered out from the corner to stare down the school hallway. It was lunch time at the current moment. The only time she got to Mark Gold in all his glory.

You see, she was an year older than Mark, so could never have the same class as him. The same dentition maybe, but Mark wasn't that type of guy. He was the type to take school serious and currently ranked number one in their school.

The eighteen year old let out a love-sick sigh as Mark started to come into view. He looked a bit irritated as he took quick strides down the hallway with some girls following after. His hazel eyes were trained in front of him as his clutched a book in his pale hand. Hinako watched in silence as a soft wind out of nowhere came and caressed Mark's neatly combed, short light brown hair.

"Hina-chan!" Letting out a yelp, Hinako quickly turned around with wide eyes. Standing in front of her was Ayumi, her second best friend. The girl looked amused at Hinako's surprised look and started to giggle. Hinako realizing it was only Ayumi, the eighteen year old pouted slightly and crossed her arms to her chest.

"Ayumi-chan. That wasn't funny."

"Sorry, Hina-chan. I couldn't help it! You looked so entranced by Gold-kun." Ayumi said and winked when she said the boy's name. Hinako blushed slightly before shaking her head.

"No I wasn't! I was just…admiring?"

"That makes you sound like some pervert." Ayumi pointed out and Hinako let out a sigh in defeat.

"I can never win with you."

"Of course not! I'm so awesome, aren't I?" This time Hinako giggled before peering out of the corner again.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever you say." Hinako mumbled before locking her eyes onto her crush once again. Ayumi giggled before joining Hinako, peering out from behind Hinako. Seeing that the boy wasn't that far away now, a slow smirk made it's way onto Ayumi's face.

"You know, you're never going to confess him."

"Am too! Love is going to prevail today!"

"You said that two days ago. I suggest you give up and just go out with Niwa-kun in our class. Heard he got a crush on you."

"No way! You know I like younger guys."

"Hehe Pedo~!"

"Oh shut up! I'll show you! I so can confess to him! I'll make it my mission for today!"

"Ohoho~! Mission you say? That's some serious stuff."

"Because I am serious."

"Good." Before Hinako could blink, Ayumi had pushed her out into the open. The girl stumble a bit, but managed to not fall over. She was going to turn around and give Ayumi a glare when she noticed a shadow suddenly over her.

Blinking, Hinako felt herself pale when she noticed it was Markin front of her, who gave her a confused look.

"Uh-uhh…H-Hey, G-Gold-kun…"

"Oh, hello Senpai." Hinako was either going to suffer from a heart attack or a stroke or both. Her heart was going wild in her chest as she stared up at the serious teen who furrowed his eyebrows when she just continued to stare at him.

"Is there something you need?" Mark tried and Hinako felt her hands grow clammy. Mark started to look more annoyed when he noticed that their lunch break was coming to fast end. Behind the tall teen, the group of girls that were following him around paused and glared at Hinako menacingly.

"Uuuuuummmmm….."

"Senpai. If you need something, hurry up."

"ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION!" The girl suddenly yelled hysterically before bolting past Mark and his fan girls down the hall. Ayumi's palm met her forehead before running after her friend with a sigh.

Mark rose a brow at this, but shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to casually walk back to his classroom.

"Weird."

* * *

"Salamon….I hate being me." Curious, Salamon looked up at her sulking friend who was dragging her feet with a frown on her face.

"Why?…Wait, let me guess. Love didn't prevail…again." Hinako nodded her head once before looking to her left at the wall.

Currently, Salamon and Hinako were making their way to Hinako's grandmother's apartment. After school, Hinako came straight home and put Salamon into her backpack before making their trek. Not even changing out of her uniform since she was lazy and also depressed, Hinako rushed to her grandmother's. After making sure nobody was around, Hinako took Salamon out of her bag when she reached her grandmother's floor.

"That wall is mocking me…" Hinako mumbled with a glare making Salamon sweat drop.

"Hinako…The wall can't talk…"

"Only because you can't hear it Salamon! I can **hear** it…and the wall is laughing at me. WELL, MISTER WALL! SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU SHUT UP WITH MY FIST!" Salamon let out a small sigh.

Hinako was definitely an emotional person, but she tended to get a bit crazy when events of depression took place. It happened so often now, ever since she decided to try and confuse to this Mark boy that it didn't bother the small Digimon anymore.

"Hina-chan…Maybe your grandma can help you. You know….help you what you did wrong?"

"…That's a good idea, Salamon. Let's go ask grandma! At her age, she would know a magical secret or two!" Hinako suddenly mused before quickly walking towards the familiar apartment door. Salamon sweat dropped, but followed along anyways since…she had nothing better to do.

Hinako's yelp made Salamon blink and rush to her friend's side. Blinking, the two stood shocked when they noticed the door knob to Hinako's grandmother's apartment was gone and had gained two large gash marks on the hard metal surface of the door.

Sharing a worried look, the two quickly made their inside the apartment and gasped at the sight before them. The whole apartment was in shambles. The new couch had large gash marks on it, chairs laid broken on their side, the table in the small living room was cut in half.

"What the?" Salamon uttered out in disbelief as Hinako took a cautious step into the apartment. After a few moments of waiting, the two deemed it to be safe before bolting around the apartment.

"Grandma! Grandma! Where are you?" Hinako yelled as she made her way towards her grandmother's bedroom.

The bedroom wasn't much different from the living room with most of things broken. Thankfully there were no signs of blood anywhere, so her grandmother must have not gotten hurt. Looking around the room twice, the girl was going to walk out when something on the floor caught her attention.

Bending down, the girl picked up a small white envelope off the floor. Hinako heard Salamon walk into the room as she turned the letter in her hands. Salamon gave her a confused look, but Hinako ignored it as she ripped open the envelope.

"What?" Hinako mumbled as inside of a letter as she expected, eight tag looking things fell out onto her hands. Hinako furrowed her brows in confusion as she pulled the tag things closer to face. Each had some symbol thing on it and were all different colors.

"What are these things?"

"Hinako." Blinking, she turned to Salamon who eyes were wide open in what looked like fear.

"We need to get out of here."

"Huh? Salamon?"

"Hurry. Whatever attacked this place might come back."

"But!"

"Hinako." Never seen her friend like this, Hinako nodded her head slowly before shoving the tags back into the envelope. She stuffed it into her bag before placing Salamon into her bag.

The girl frowned before quickly running out of the apartment.

Unknown to the her, a pair of eyes watched her exit the apartment and flee down the hall.

_**End of Episode Five **_

_**

* * *

**_

Mark belongs to _Gabite rules_, Ava belongs to _Gold forever_, Max belongs to _TheamazingShuckle_. The other Ocs such as Alice, Jack, Reina, Ayumi and some other's that I can't think of right now are ones I've made.

So now most of the digidestined have been introduced with the exception of one which I'm currently talking to someone about. Other than that, it's time for couples~! WOO~!

I will set up a poll, most likely today or tomorrow listing pairing for Reina and Hinako. I will also post Oc profile's for both Reina and Hinako, just in case!

Oh, also I'll be updating most likely tomorrow since my brain and my fingers can't seem to stop typing right now. So see you then and R&R like always~~


	6. Episode Six

TADA! Another chapter is here! Awesome, right? :D

Here you all go and hope you like it! I'll update as soon as I beat my Pokemon White which I'm up to the Elite Four in! :DDD

ENJOY~

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

_**Episode Six: New York**_

It was finally Saturday.

A day in which Seth could happily sleep his butt off and hang out with his friends like all high school students of the world. He definitely deserved a good rest, especially from all the weird stuff that's been happening these past two days.

First, he couldn't pay attention in class when there was someone staring right at his back. Whenever he turned around to see who it, the person would turn away and act like they were paying to the their teacher the whole time. It was only yesterday that he had managed to figure out (from his friends) that the person was Reina Archer.

It was rather odd since Reina Archer was the type of person who always took notes in class and never dozed off even if she looked like she was going to collapse out of exhaustion. He didn't know much about the girl, only that she was friends with Daniel and that a lot of the other girls didn't like her much. He had never even uttered a word to the girl, so her sudden interest in him confused him.

Second, there were those two boys outside of that middle school near his house. It was rather odd when the day after his brother had asked them to stop creeping out others, the two returned. Seth was rather curious about what they're intentions were.

"Right, Seth?" Blinking, the boy turned to his friends, who both wore big grins on their faces. Currently Seth were with his friends Kenneth and Thomas at their favorite fast food restaurant. The three of them were sitting on the bar facing outside onto the streets. It was their local Saturday hang out.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"That Reina Archer might have a crush on you." Seth furrows his brows, his brown eyes showing confusion.

"What makes you say that?"

"Dude, she came up to me yesterday asking about you. She asked me what you were like and stuff."

"Dude! She so likes you! I'm surprised though that she actually holds…emotions."

"All people do." Seth mumble before taking a sip of his soda. Unlike his friends, Seth had a distinct feeling that whatever his classmate was up to, it wasn't because she had those type of feelings for him. Though he could be wrong and Reina could actually be crushing on him at the current moment…

Seth shifted in his seat as the possibility. It wasn't that Reina wasn't attractive, quite the opposite. She was rather popular with the guys, if she actually paid attention to them, but Seth didn't know what to do. He never really had girl's crushing on him before…and if they did, they never showed it so publicly like starting at him whenever she had a chance.

"Woah! Speak of the devil!" Thomas cried out before pointing at something outside the restaurant. Blinking, Seth focused his eyes on wherever his friend was pointing. He was taken back when he saw Reina, who was across the black and walking through the semi-busy streets with one of those foam cups from the local coffee shop in her hand.

She was dressed in a long sleeve, yellow and light brown stripped long sleeve shirt that fell to her hips along with white shorts that reach mid thigh. She also wore light gray knee high socks and worn out white sneakers. She looked a bit tired as she took a sip from her cup and sidestepped a couple who were engrossed in cuddling with each other as they walked.

"Dude, she must really like Seth! How else would she know that he comes here every Saturday?" Kenneth said with a sly nudge to Seth's shoulder. Seth let out a grunt of annoyance, but had his eyes trained on the petite girl. She didn't seem to notice that the three of them had seen her because she took a sharp turn at the end of the block.

"Huh? Wonder where's she going?" Thomas mumbled and Seth couldn't agree with him more. He couldn't help, but feel curious and soon found him standing up from his seat. Ignoring the yells from his friends of what he was doing, Seth bolted out of the restaurant towards the direction Reina had taken off to.

"Dude…Should we follow him?"

"Nah…Our Seth is finally becoming a man!"

"…Lucky man."

* * *

Reina let out a frowned as she took a quick sip from her cup.

Today wasn't staring out as a good day for her.

Andrea had the nerve to wake her at 5 A.M. in the morning, asking for breakfast. It didn't help that her sister was piss drunk out of her mind and started to cuddle in bed with her. Then afterwards, Jason came in and laughed his butt off at the sight. He decided that the two needed sisterly bonding time and left Reina alone…He was some older brother…Note the sarcasm there.

"Only if Jasmine was here to help me…" Reina mumble to herself with a soft sigh before her phone started to ringing. Noting that she had a text message from her brother, Reina scowled and shoved the phone back into her pocket.

"Woah, someone's not in a good mood." Reina jumped before whipping around to see a grinning Will, who was casually standing there.

"Where's Chris?" Reina asked while Will let out a small chuckle.

"I see. The lady likes to go right down to business…Well, I don't know where he is. I told him to meet us at this time yesterday, but he hasn't shown up yet." Reina nodded her head in understanding. Seeing that standing here is rather awkward, Reina gestured to the park bench off to the side.

"So, how's everything been going with talking to Seth?" Will asked after the two sat down.

"Not good. I'm no good at talking to people especially when it comes to boys." Reina said with a small sigh. Will tilted his head to the side, his eyes a curious light blue this time which Reina noticed turned lighter as more the shine shone down. Reina found Will's eyes particularly interesting since it had the tendency to turn a dark green when there wasn't much light.

"Oh really? But I'm a boy and you're casually conversing with me." Will did have a point.

Reina shrugged her shoulders once before taking a sip from her cup before offering some to Will, who blinked.

"You drink coffee?"

"No…It's hot chocolate. Coffee is bad." At the last sentence, Reina wrinkled her nose in disgust making the eighteen boy next to her chuckle.

"I see. That's cute." Reina blinked at Will, who took the cup from her and took a long sip. Choosing to ignore the sentence, Reina leaned back before taking a quick glance at the sky which was a cheerful shade of blue with white fluffy clouds here and there.

"Did you find Zane yet?" The seventeen year old girl inquired making Will sigh as he handed her cup to her.

"No. Me and Chris tried, but no sight of him yet."

"I see…" Reina mumbled.

Soon the two found themselves in a silence as they watched a pair of couples walk past them.

'This…almost feels like a date.' Reina jumped a bit at her thoughts, her eyes wide in shock. Reina mentally smacked herself as she took a quick glance at Will, who looked content as he leaned back in his chair and looked up at the sky. No, she wasn't here for that reason. She had a mission to do and this wasn't time for hormones to start kicking in.

"You know this kind of feels like a date." Will said, directing a grin at Reina. Reina wide eye expression amused Will and it only increased when her cheeks turned a light pink.

"S-s-s-s-shut u-up! I-it's not like that!" Reina cried as she turned her face away from Will.

"Haha. You stuttered." Will mused and Reina's felt more heat rushing to cheeks. She shook her head furiously making Will laugh.

"By the way," Reina started after she had calm down a bit. "I bumped to this weird guy two days ago."

"Oh the time when you suddenly hung up on me?"

"Yeah. I crashed into this guy. It's was weird…He was wearing a cape." Will eyes suddenly turned wide as he whipped his face towards Reina. Reina blinked twice as she tilted her head to the side.

"Did you say cape?"

"Yeah…Why?"

"That was Zane!" Reina's eyes widen in shock as her mouth fell open a bit.

"What!"

"Yeah! We need to get to that area quickly!" Will cried before jumping to his feet and grabbed Reina's wrist. The girl left out a little yelp as the boy started to run.

"Will! Will, wait! It's the other direction!"

* * *

When the two were out of sight, Seth managed to get out from his hiding place from behind a bush. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

'Isn't that the guy who also stalks that middle school with that other guy? Why is Reina with him? What the hell is going on?' Seth thought to himself.

"Seth! Did you become a man yet?" Kenneth yelled out from nowhere as he jogged up to his friend along with Thomas who looked like he was sulking a bit.

Ignoring his friend's comment, Seth let out a soft sigh.

'It looks like I need to ask them myself.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris let out a groan as he rolled onto his stomach. With a blurred vision, the teenager took a glance at his night stand alarm clock.

He stared at the object for a minute before the numbers finally registered into his brain. The teen let out a yelp as he jumped out of bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

"Impmon! Why didn't you wake me up? I had to meet Chris and Reina today!"

"Eh, I got lazy." The Digimon replied without care as Chris whizzed past him. Chris glared at his friend as he furiously brushed his teeth and then proceeded to wash his face.

"Hey Chris? You're phone been ringing for the past hour." Grace called out from the living room and Chris smack his palm to his forehead.

"Again…Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

Chris sweat dropped when Grace and Impmon simultaneously answered in a monotone.

"Eh. Got lazy."

* * *

"Huh….Alright Mrs. Gideon. Thank you…See you soon." Reina mumbled into her phone before snapping it close. Will gave her a curious look as she did so. As Will dragged her towards the street Reina had encountered Zane, her cell phone had rung making the two stop.

"Whose Mrs. Gideon?"

"Someone that I really need to go meet right now." Reina said with a small sigh as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Is it really that urgent?" Will asked with a frown as he leaned against a lamp post next to him. Reina nodded her head once.

"Yeah…Sorry." "Don't worry about it. I'll just go grab Chris and we can meet you up where you saw Zane." Will said with a smile making Reina nod.

"Alright. You better hurry."

"Aye aye Captain!" Will chimed with a salute before running towards the general direction of Chris' apartment. Reina smiled slightly in amusement as she watched Will's figure disappear around a corner.

As she prepared to head to her apartment to meet Mrs. Gideon, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Whipping around, her eyes widened as Jack smiled menacingly at her.

"Hello Reina. Looks like you get to fulfill the role of damsel in distress today. Lucky you, huh?"

_**End of Episode Six**_

_**

* * *

**_

I rushed a bit at the end since I want to sleep now, but I can change if I really need to so XD

Anyways about the coupling, I'm going to leave the poll on for a while so if you change your mind about the couples, you can always vote again.

Now, since I'm bored (and I'm kind of curious), here are some questions for you all~. Just for feedback and stuff XDD

_1) So...Do you like the story so far XD?_

_2) How well did I portray your Oc? _

_3) Any specific thing that you want your Oc to do in the story? _

_4) I'm thinking about writing a Pokemon story soon, would you like to send an Oc in for that story?_

Okay, that's pretty much it! So thanks for reading and hope you review~


	7. Episode Seven

Hi everyone! Been a while! Sorry I haven't been updating, but look a new chapter is here! I more lazier than lately to do anything...I blame the warmer weather since it makes me so drowsy. Anyways, hope you all like it! By the way, at the end of this chapter I will talking about my new story which I'll probably put up soon. It's gonna be an Pokemon OC story, I think I mentioned it in a question last chapter.

Anyways, let's get on with the story~!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my OC's (which are Reina and Jack this chapter) and the plot.

* * *

As Will made his way to Chris' apartment, he couldn't shake off this feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

It all started when he woke up abruptly this morning from an odd nightmare that he couldn't remember now, but he knew it definitely had to do Chris and Reina.

"Maybe I'm just worrying over something stupid…" Will mumbled to himself as he ascended the final set of stairs in the building before heading towards a familiar door. As he turned the corner, the boy blinked when he noticed two familiar figures in front of the Bennett's apartment door.

"Agumon? I thought I left you at home." Will says as he gives the said Digimon and Grace confused looks. Grace looks like she's about to cry from the unshed tears that were slowly emerging in her eyes as Agumon patted her on the back comfortingly.

"Will! We have a problem!" The dinosaur Digimon exclaimed with a worried look. This cause alarms to ring in the teens head.

"Problem? What happened?"

"Someone came to the apartment and took Chris! Please Will, you need to help him!" Grace pleads as she takes a tight grip of Will's arm, her eyes wide in panic.

"Grace, calm down and tell me exactly what happened."

"This weird looking lady came and said that if Chris didn't come with her, she was going to kill me, Mom and Dad!"

_**Episode Seven: New York City**_

Chris frowned as he stared at the woman currently in front of him.

"Do I know you?" The boy asked after a moment of silence and the woman let out a small muffled laugh as she took a sip of her tea. Despite it being noise of the small outdoor café they were at, Chris managed to hear the laugh and his frown deepened.

Setting the teacup down gingerly back onto the table, the woman smiled at him as she ran her deadly pale hand through her equally pale hair.

"No, but I know you." The woman supplied with a teasing tone.

"I don't have time to play your games. How do you know me and how do you know where I live?" Chris demanded as he slammed a hand down onto the table in emphasize. Chris swears the woman's black eyes flashed to a frightening red for a split second, but didn't ponder longer in his thoughts when the woman leaned forward.

"Oh. I know a lot about you Christopher Bennett. I know how your friends with the recently deceased, Daniel Rogers and that William Murphy is one of your close friends. Also the two of you are now some what friends with Reina Archer, who was Daniel Roger's best friend and crush."

"Daniel liked Reina?" Chris asks out of surprise and the woman lets out a giggle of amusement.

"Of course he did. Why wouldn't he? A lot people seem to be interested her…including yourself." The woman says with amusement as Chris twitches.

"Why does everyone say that I like Reina? I don't her like that…I think." Chris mumbles more to himself, but shakes his head when he realizes the conversation isn't going anywhere.

"I don't know what game you're trying to play right now, but stop it. Just answer my questions or else." Chris says sternly as he stares at the woman in front of him.

"Or else? How interesting. I have to say, no wonder Jack is interested in you." At the name, Chris jolts up from his seat with wide eyes.

"Jack? You know him? Why?"

"Oh, did I not mention it? I work with that idiot and before you cause more of a scene, I suggest you sit down." The women hisses and Chris shakes his head.

"No way."

"Tch. Why are humans so irritating?" The woman sighs to herself before getting up from her seat. The long black trench coat she was wearing suddenly breaks away from her slender form into a pair of wings and Chris' eyes widen. Around him, scared screams are torn from the innocent bystanders at the sudden transformation.

"The hell?" Chris manages out as the woman transforming into a LadyDevimon, who rubs her bridge of her nose in a way to calm herself down.

"You damn humans are so annoying. I'll just kill every last one of you until my headache goes away."

* * *

Reina took a wry glance to the left and right as Jack pressed himself closer to her side. The male had the same damn cheerful smile on his face as he tighten the hold on her hand.

To anyone on the subway platform, the two just looked like a regular couple waiting for the subway, but the truth was totally opposite from that.

"I don't know what you're planning, but by the end of today, I'll kill you." Reina hissed out in a whisper as Jack let out a small chuckle.

"Kill me? How amusing. We both know for a fact that you would never do anything like that. You might look tough Reina, but you're as soft as your internal organs." Jack whispered back to her and Reina narrowed her eyes.

"Try me." Reina growled out the lie. It was obvious to the two of them that she would never do anything like that, but she wasn't going to get kidnapped like some cliché girl in a comic book and not fight back.

"You know, even if you try….Renamon will stop you." As if she had heard his sentence, the fox Digimon suddenly appeared to Reina's left before disappearing as quickly as she came to sight.

"That won't stop me. Whatever you want from me, I'm not going to give it to you without a fight." Reina said as she pushed down the fear that was slowly collecting in her stomach.

"Oh. How fun. I knew targeting you would be funnier than targeting one of your friends."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing. Don't worry your friends. You'll be joining them in the after life soon enough." Jack chimes with a bright smile and Reina frowns.

"If you hurt Chris or Will, I'll kill you."

"Oh, here we go with the killing you thing. Darling, you should give up while you're ahead. Like I said before, we both know it's not going to happen."

"Shut up. You don't know anything about me."

"On the contrary I do. I always get to know my targets before I kill them."

"Target? Why would I be a target?"

"Hmm, I guess I can tell you since you're going to die anyway…You see, I work for a group that trying to purge this world into an everlasting World War III between Digimon and humans, but there obstacles in the way. Eight children that can easily foil our plots and we think you're one of them."

Reina's eyes widen for the briefest second as she remembers the letter that Daniel had left her. The locket that she had in her jean pocket suddenly feels heavy, but the girl ignores it to question Jack more.

"Why would you want a World War III between Digimon and humans? What did either do to you?" At the question, Jack's smile slips off his face for a sadistic smirk.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

* * *

Will ran as quickly as his legs would allow as he ran towards the general direction Grace had said this mysterious woman and Chris had walked off.

He didn't understand why his friend would just go off somewhere with a complete stranger like he did, but he figured that the teen was trying to protect something. Will figured it was most likely Grace and his family.

"Ah! RUN! It's a digimon!" Someone for the tenth time yelled as Will ran pass with Agumon by his side. Agumon didn't look bother by it too much, too focused on trying to sniff out Chris.

"Impmon followed after them. From what it smells like they're about two blocks down." Agumon announced as Will nodded his head and with a renewed energy, the eighteen year old pushed himself harder to run faster. Agumon managed to kept pace with him.

It was only when they were a block away when they heard horrified screams and a rumble took the ground. Not expecting it, Will slightly tripped over a crack, but managed to stay on his feet.

"You okay, Will?" Agumon asked in worry and the teen nodded his head as he took a deep breath of air.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but this is no time to rest. We need to get over there." As soon he had said those words, Will started off running again even as a crowd of horrified people pushed past him away from the scene he was trying to get to.

"Will!" Blinking, Will let out a surprised grunt when he was suddenly tackled from behind by Agumon as a table came flying at the teen.

"Thanks Agumon." Will breathed out as he got back onto his feet.

"Will! Agumon!" Whipping around, the Digimon and male blinked as Chris, who sported a cut on his left cheek, came rushing towards him. Behind him, Impmon let out a battle cry as he aimed a kick on a LadyDevimon, who smirked before easily dodged the move.

"Chris! What the heck is going on?" Will asked his friend.

"No time for that. We need to get out here." The teen manages before Impmon's form comes crashing into his back. Impmon gritted his teeth together at the scratch that LadyDevimon managed to land on his stomach as Chris lets out a grunt from the impact of his face meeting the sidewalk.

"Tch, You really think a rookie level digimon like you can take on an Ultimate level like me?" LadyDevimon remarks with a smug smirk on her face. Agumon takes a protective stance in front of Will as the female Digimon starts to come closer to them.

"Impmon, you okay?" Chris asks out of worry as he sits up and the Imp Digimon lets out a grunt.

"I'm not a weakling. This scratch is nothing." Impmon, ever proudly says as he gets up on his feet. Agumon sends his Digimon friend a worried frown before directing his eyes back to LadyDevimon.

"Hm, since it's no fun to just kill you off all at once. I'll play with guys for a bit…" LadyDevimon says as she brings her wings closer to form.

"Evil Wing!" The Digimon commands before opening her wings up and a dozen bats comes flying out.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Badda-Boom!" Impmon and Agumon yell out simultaneously before using their flame based attacks. Two bats screeched as the fires hit them directly before crumbling to the ground.

Unfortunately, the remaining bats fueled by the lost of their comrades, charged forward. Will and Chris let out grunts as the bats suddenly attacked them and proceeded to pull at their hair and land as many scratches on them as possible.

"Damn, we need to get out here!" Will said as he brought his an arm protectively over his face as he knocked some of the bats away using his arm. Agumon and Impmon seeing their friends in trouble, direct to kill as much as the bats as possible.

"See what happens now, boy? Only if you listened and sat down, you wouldn't be in this mess. You would have probably been saved from this whole entire thing. Unlike your female friend, you would have lived." LadyDevimon taunted wickedly, just as Agumon and Impmon managed to kill all the bats.

"Female friend?…Reina!" Will eyes widened as the realization hit him and Chris froze.

"Where is she!" Chris demanded and LadyDevimon smirked before shrugging her shoulders in a nonchalant manner.

"Probably with Jack…Hmm…Maybe I should have gone with him…She's probably not this difficult. I mean she doesn't even have a Digimon to defend her."

Chris and Will gritted their teeth together at the truth behind LadyDevimon's words. In front of them Agumon and Impmon shared a worried stare before speaking.

"Reina isn't weak like that! She a tough girl!" Agumon tried and Impmon nodded in agreement. If the plan was to reassure their friends that Reina was alright, it worked a bit as Will and Chris felt themselves calm down a bit.

LadyDevimon looked like she was going to say something, but a whistle cut her off. Blinking, the group turned to their right to see a police officer coming at them.

"Tch. I guess we'll have to settle this next time." LadyDevimon clearly dissatisfied stated before bringing up her wing to cover herself. In a flash, the once female Digimon managed to turn herself into a group of bats that flew off hurriedly.

"Come on, we need to get out here!" Chris cried as he turned and ran towards the opposite direction from the cop. Will, Agumon and Impmon nodded before quickly following after the male, ignoring the angry shouts behind them.

* * *

Reina narrowed her eyes as the subway started to pull up into the station. After that last question, Jack was unusually quiet. Maybe she pushed a button or something?

"Yay, the subway is here!" Jack cheered as the door opened. He pulled the smaller girl to the side as a giant crowd of people started to rush out.

'This is my chance!' Reina thought to herself as the crowd started to engulf them. When for a second Jack's grip loosened on Reina, she pulled herself completely away from the male. Jack eyes widened as Reina buried her form into the huge crowd of people.

"Damn, there's too many people….Renamon!" Jack called out and seeing there were too many people, the Digimon didn't appear next to him.

"I smell her. She's heading for the exit." He felt the fox digimon whisper to him before disappearing again, probably in pursuit of Reina. Jack let out a long sigh before pushing through the crowd himself and towards the stairs.

"Clever girl…Clever girl…" Jack mumbled to himself as he dodged a wave of people coming the stairs.

Quickly as he could, Jack made his way out of the station and into the air. Seeing it was less crowded, Renamon appeared next to him. She narrowed her eyes as she sniffed at the air.

"This way." Renamon said as she pointed in the direction Reina had ran off.

It only actually took him a minute before he caught of Reina's form running through the streets. Jack smirked to himself as Renamon appeared next to him.

"It's a known fact that girl can't run, but I didn't think she was this slow." Jack commented before he poised his hand in front him to command Renamon to attack. As soon as Reina turned the corner however, a figure suddenly appeared in front of him.

Jack blinked and forced his body to stop running.

"Who the heck are you?" Jack question as he stared at the male in front of him. He tilt his head to the side when he noticed the male was wearing a cape.

"Dorumon." At the name, the said Digimon appeared next to the male. Jack blinked owlishly before letting out a laugh.

"Oh, I see. A fight huh? Well if it's a fight that you want, it's a fight that you'll get. Renamon."

* * *

Reina was panting as she ran the streets. Even when her legs told her to stop and rest, she kept pushing herself.

The stunt she pulled back there was too risky. She knew that Jack probably knew that she wasn't much of a runner. Hell, even her idiot sister was gifted with running faster than her.

"There's no need to be thinking about that now." Reina scolded herself as she craned her head to look behind her. She blinked when she noticed Jack was nowhere to be seen or even Renamon for that matter.

"Strange…" Reina mumbled to herself before turning her head back to look in front her.

She didn't expect what happened next.

"**OW**!" Reina yelled as she crashed into a pole. She rubbed furiously at her forehead with a small sweat drop from her position on the ground.

"…See I told you she was a tough girl…" Agumon's voice suddenly said and Reina blinked before turning her head to her left.

The girl felt heat rush to her face when she noticed Chris, Agumon, Will and Impmon standing there with sweat drops.

"….You okay?" Chris asked, a bit amused and Reina frowned.

"…I don't want to talk about." Reina replied stubbornly as Will came over to her side to help her up.

"…At least Jack didn't hurt you." Will commented with a small smile, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"But, she hurt herself." Impmon pointed out before bursting into a laughing fit.

"Shut up! I said I don't talk about it!"

* * *

"Metal Cannon!"

For once, a frown made it's way on Jack's face as Dorumon unleashed his attack on his partner. Renamon let out a pant before quickly dancing out of the way of the multiple projectiles that made up Dorumon's attack. Calm like the sky above the group, Zane watched on, monitoring the fight with a calculating look.

Renamon, unlike her opponent, had multiple marks on her body and Jack noticed a bit limp in her step as she jumped back in time as Dorumon launched at himself at her. As Dorumon looked like he was going to go in for the kill, Zane suddenly called his name.

"There's no reason to continue." Zane supplied to his Digimon, who nodded his head and quickly came to his side. Jack gritted his teeth together as he narrowed his eyes. Renamon crumbled to the floor, trying hard to calm her breathing.

"You people make me sick." Jack announced as Zane blinked once in confusion. "You're one of those people that meddle things you shouldn't. But watch, You'll regret it."

With a dark glare, Jack turned on his heel and started to walk away. Renamon, shakily got to her feet before disappearing out of sight. Before the obviously angry boy left the area, he turned back to Zane one last time.

"Oh and tell Reina and her friends that we'll play again soon."

Dorumon blinked as he faced his partner, who coolly gazed at Jack's back.

"Whose Reina?"

"…I have no idea…but something tells me that I might have done something I shouldn't have."

_**End of Episode Seven **_

* * *

Honestly this chapter was suppose to be more actiony, but after writing this over for like 3 times, I'm satisfied with how it came out for now.

Okay about my pokemon story. It's much different from this story I can tell you that. It's more comedy based and there is a lot of breaking the 4th wall in that story. I'm accepting Oc's through a forum I'm going to be making since I'm going to need a lot of characters and I don't want people to flood with me Oc's through PM. Hopefully, you all will check it out.

Alrighty, that's pretty much all I wanted to say. The next chapter will probably will be up faster since I planned out like ten chapter as I wrote this chapter =D . Until the next chapter, bye~.


	8. Episode Eight

Hi everyone! How you all doing? ^^~

Anyways, good news! I'm on summer break :D! Which means I don't have to worry about homework for a while and start updating more and more!

Also, sorry I haven't been updating so much lately...been a bit tied up. Anyways, I'm here now~!

So basically we're going to Japan in this chapter! Hope you all enjoy.

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing except my Oc's (Reina, Masao, Hinako, Alice, Jack) and the story line. All other Oc's belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_**Episode Eight: Tokyo, Japan**_

"Almost seventy years ago, a group of seven kids were sent into the Digital world. These children called Digidestined were chosen along with their partner Digimon to stop the evil that was slowly consuming Digital world. With help of their digivices and their individual crests, they were able to gain the power to fight back against this evil even when the threat moved onto earth."

"Really? The threat moved to earth?" Hinako asked in surprise and Salamon nodded her head.

"Yeah. From what I heard, the threat was here in Japan. I think in Odaiba." Hinako's eyes grew wide as she leaned forward and planted her hands on her bed. Sitting on the floor of her room, she was facing Salamon who was sitting on her bed.

"Wow! That's right here in Tokyo!" Hinako exclaimed.

"Anyways, the threat was looking for the eight Digidestined child. To make the long story short, they managed to fight the threat, but there was another bigger force back in the digital world. So with a new ally, they went back to the digital world and managed to fight off the evil."

"So these crests I found belonged to those eight Digidestined?" Hinako asked as she slowly took out the crests from her skirt pocket.

"Probably, but from what I heard they later took forms of digital eggs that the later Digidestined used. I guess they like to change shape or something." Salamon said with a shrug.

"The thing I don't get is why these things were in Grandma's apartment." Hinako mumbled.

"Hmm, I don't know, but it definitely has to do with why your grandma's apartment was the way it was." Salamon said, her tone serious.

"WAHH! What if they hurt grandma! WHO WOULD WANT TO HURT A GENTLE SOUL LIKE HERS?" Hinako exclaimed, her eyes widened in panic.

"Hinako…I don't think panicking is going to help us…" Salamon commented as Hinako threw her arms into the air.

"B-But! What is they are trying to torture her something? Since she wasn't at the apartment, who knows what happened to her!" Salamon opened her mouth to reply, before there was a knock on the door.

"Hinako?"

"What is it Mom?"

"Your grandmother called right after you left today. She wanted to let you know that she went to America to visit an old friend of hers and that she'll be back in two months or so." Hinako's mother explained from behind Hinako's door.

"Oh…Well, at least we know she's safe, right?" Hinako asked Salamon with a grin and the Digimon let out a sigh before nodding.

"Yeah, but now that leaves us with that question from before." Salamon said before Hinako let out a loud yelp as she looked down at the crests in her hands.

"Salamon…I think we have a bigger problem."

"Hmm?"

"I think I lost one of the crests…"

"….WHAT? HOW?"

"I don't know! Maybe it fell out from my pocket or something…"

"YOU IDIOT! FIND IT!"

* * *

Hinako let out a soft groan as she buried her face into her desk the next morning at school. After searching through her bag yesterday and going back to her grandmother's apartment, the girl couldn't able to find the crest that she lost.

"Hmm, what got you all depressed this morning? Don't tell me you didn't get over your failed mission for love." Ayumi asked with a dead pan as she walked through the door of their classroom. Hinako looked up and faced her best friend with a pout.

"That's not it….I lost something that wasn't suppose to be lost." Ayumi rose a brow.

"I hate to break this to you, but that happens on a regular basis. Anyways, you should more excited. A new transfer student is coming today." Hinako blinked.

"Really? Since when?"

Hinako never got the answer to that question when their homeroom teacher walked into the room. The students mumbled to themselves before scattering to their seats. Ayumi gave Hinako a small wave before going over to her seat which was a couple of seats in front of Hinako.

"Class. We have a new student today." The teacher announced before gesturing to the door.

Hinako watched on blankly as a boy the same age as her walked into the room. He was pretty tan with light brown choppy hair with black eyes. He was pretty tall from what she could tell since he towered over their teacher.

"My name is Yamamoto Masao. Nice to meet you all." He said with a bright smile and Hinako frowned when she heard some of the girl's in her class sigh dreamily. She swore Ayumi was one of them.

Masao seemed pretty happy about the sighs, but froze when he's eyes met Hinako's. Hinako rose a brow when Masao smiled happily at her before he turned his attention to their teacher as he directed him to his seat.

Ayumi craned to her head to Hinako as Masao passed the girl. He smiled before taking seat right next to her. Hinako met her friend's curious gaze and she shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

"Do you know him?" Ayumi inquired as she and Hinako walked down the semi-crowded hallway. Since it was lunchtime, the two decided to go to the roof to have lunch.

"Nope. I've never seen him in my life." Hinako answered as they passed by a group of squealing girls.

"I don't know, but he looked like he knew you….Maybe you talked to him once or something, but you just don't remember."

"Hmm…Maybe?" Hinako said with furrowed eyebrows, trying to remember if she ever saw Masao before, but nothing popped out.

"Yagami-san!" At her name, Hinako turned around and blinked when Masao jogged down the hallway towards her. Ayumi and Hinako shared a look of confusion.

"Yes? How can I help you, Yamamoto-san?" Hinako asked and Masao grinned down at her when he was in front of the girl.

"You can all me Masao-kun, if you want."

"…Hate to cut in, but if you're trying to ask her out or something, give up. She only likes younger guys." Ayumi whispered the last part and Hinako sweat dropped.

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?"

"That's not why I'm here, but I am a bit disappointed that you wouldn't give me a chance…Anyways, I think have something that you dropped." Hinako's eyes widened at Masao words.

"Really? You have it? Give it to me!" Hinako demanded and Masao suddenly smirked.

"Sure, but only if you do me a favor."

"Sure, whatever. Just tell me o-"

"GOLD-KUN~!" Hinako jerked back before whipping around. Sure enough, Mark was walking down the hallway, looking a bit annoyed as a bunch of girl's walked after him.

Paling, Hinako grabbed a hold of Ayumi as yesterday's failed confession flashed through her mind. When Mark eyes flashed towards her form, Hinako bolted down the opposite side of the hallway with Ayumi tow.

Masao and Mark blinked owlishly as they watched Hinako disappear as she rounded a corner. Masao turned his eyes to Mark before frowning.

* * *

"Okay, why are we here?" Ayumi asked. It was after school now and the two stood in front of their school's library.

"…I have find something before I get out here." Hinako said.

Salamon basically ordered Hinako to go borrow a book about the crests. Sure, she knew some information about the crests and old Digidestined, but it didn't help in terms what it had to do Hinako's grandmother. So here Hinako was, staring at the library with a frown.

"Honestly….I never been here before." Hinako announced and Ayumi let out a small laugh.

"Yeah me too…You know you're acting a bit weird today, but whatever. Anyways, I'm going to go home now. I promised my Mom I would baby-sit."

"What! I don't want to go in there by myself." Ayumi rose a brow.

"Why? It's just the library."

"Cause…Gold-kun usually comes here during this time." Hinako mumbled the last part with a small blush and Ayumi blinked before smirking.

"Oh. I see." In a blink of an eye, Hinako was suddenly pushed through the now open door of the library. Ayumi gave her a small wave.

"Ayumi!"

"This is your chance! Now go on before I hurt you."

"B-but!" Hinako didn't even get to finish when Ayumi closed the door in her face. She swore she heard giggling.

"….I guess since I'm in here…I might as well find what I need and get out of here before Gold-kun-"

"Gold-kun what?"

Hinako let out a loud yelp and whipped around as Mark gave her a blank stare. Pressing a hand to her heart, Hinako let out a small sigh.

"Ah. It's Senpai."

"Gold-kun. You shouldn't scare people like that." Hinako scolded slightly and the younger boy shrugged his shoulders before walking towards a nearby table.

Plopping down, Mark continued to study the books laid out in front of him before Hinako had arrived. Hinako watched Mark for a second before a small blush appeared on her face.

"He looks kind of cool like that…" She mumbled to yourself before mentally smacking herself.

"Right…I'm here for a book." She reminded herself before walking towards the self with history books.

It was rather a surprise the large array of books they owned at the school library since it was a surprise. Borrowing through, Hinako blinked when she noticed a small red leather book. Grabbing it, she was taken aback when she noticed symbol on the cover of the book she had previously seen on one of the crests. Taking it, she walked back to where Mark was studying since the check out desk was right around that area.

"U-um…Gold-kun?" At her call, the boy doesn't even look up from what he's writing. She frowns before walking to his sitting form.

"Senpai, you're casting a shadow on the notes." Mark suddenly said and Hinako flinched back.

"Oh! Sorry…Do you happen to know where the librarian is?" Mark let out a sigh before looking up.

"She went to the bathroom, but if you leave the barcode number of on the back of the book, I'll let her know that you borrowed it." Hinako blinked before she grinned.

"Really? Thanks!" Mark nodded as Hinako quickly wrote out the barcode number of the book on a scrap of paper she found in her bag. Mark was going to go back to his studying, but paused when he noticed the book in Hinako's hands.

"Senpai? Where did you find that book?" Looking up, Hinako blinked.

"I don't know. I found it back there with all the other history books."

"Really? I never seen or read that book before. Maybe I should borrow it when you're done."

"Su-"

"Hinako-chan~!" Hinako jumped when the door of the library slammed opened. Mark frowned at the loud noise as Masao stepped in.

"Yamamoto-kun? Why are you here?" Hinako asked in surprise and Masao grinned.

"I was looking for you! Ayumi-chan told me she left you here before she went home. I wanted to finish that conversation we were having before."

"Oh yeah!…I'll see you around, Gold-kun!" Hinako said before quickly heading towards the door. Mark merely nodded his head and went back to his work.

Masao flashed Hinako a smile, but paused to glare at Mark. Hinako didn't seem to notice as she quickly exited the library. Mark feeling the glare, looked up and frowned.

"Is there a reason you're glaring at me?"

"You're ranked number one here at this school, right?" Mark blinked once.

"I suppose."

"Then watch out because I'm going to knock you out of that seat."

"Tch. I'll like to see you try."

* * *

"I'm bored~~." Alice whined out as she rolled around on the floor. Ava let out a sigh of irritation from the couch as the girl rolled over her feet and had the suppress the urge to kick her. Max was passive as ever and just stared blankly ahead.

"Wait, why are we here again?" Alice suddenly asked as she sprung to her feet. Max and Ava didn't even bother answering her as the door of the apartment they were all in, opened.

Alice let out an noise of excitement as BlackGabumon walked through the door along with a shy Tapirmon (Ava's partner) and a smiling Gotsumon (Max's partner).

"BG! You made it!" Alice exclaimed and her partner nodded his head.

"Yeah, I was wondering when the three of you would get here." Ava mumbled before gesturing to a door.

"Go settle in. We have a meeting to attend to."

"Really Ada? We have a meeting?" Alice asked in confusion as the Digimon did what they were told. Ava felt her eye twitch.

"I told you! It's Ava!"

"Heehee! But, it's so fun to tease you! Right, Newbie?" Max let out a small grunt before turning his head towards the door. Following suit, the two girl's turned to the door too. Alice threw her hands up in excitement when a Mystiomon walked into the room.

"As lively as ever I see." The Digimon commented off handedly and Alice nodded her head.

"Yup. Haven't seen you since forever, Edward. We should go party." Mystiomon frowned at Alice.

"I don't see why you insist on calling me Edward. Is it because of that teenage vampire movie from long ago?"

"Cut the chit chat and tell us why you're here." Ava suddenly cut in as Alice was going to respond.

"Alright then. Tomorrow at 3 p.m. You're expected to kill your targets." Mystiomon said and Max nodded his head.

"Oh! In daylight? Strange, why the sudden change?' Alice asked curiously and Mystiomon shrugged.

"Don't know, but the Master seems to be fidgety lately. He says something is about to happen." Alice smiled before her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Good. I was getting bored anyways. Can't wait."

_**End of Episode Eight**_

* * *

Next chapter is most likely going to take place in Japan again.

Hope you all enjoyed it. I will update this once again as soon as I update my other story! (Also, if you're interested in sending oc's, check it out since I need like 10 more oc's for it XD)

Anyways, see you all next update ^^~~


	9. Episode Nine

Wow...It's been quite a while everyone. I'm really sorry though that I suddenly disappeared on you all, but my only explanation for you all is that I had terrible writer's block that plagued me quite sometime. It was only recently after rereading this that I got the inspiration back.

I'm really sorry though that I went away for so long. I know some of people have lost faith in me ever updating, so to the people who are left I really want to thank you for waiting this out...I'm so horrible for doing that to you all.

But, on another note. I'm back and I'm currently planning out some chapters for this. I'm once again excited to finish this.

Warning though! This chapter might suck a bit for the fact that I haven't written this in a while, so I'm a little rusty.

Without further ado~!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, only my characters. Not all the characters in this chapter are my oc and belong to their creators.

* * *

Masao let out a small hum as he fixed his hair. After making sure his hair was the way he wanted it, he walked over to his dresser and paused to look at the only pink item on his desk. Picking it up, he tilted his head to the side as he twisted it around in his hands.

It was a weird item, he admitted and he had no idea what it was. It had an odd engraving in the middle that looked a bit like a sun or something. For some reason though, he knew that this item as rather important and had picked it up after he saw Hinako run out of that messy apartment the other day.

"Masa-kun?" Tearing himself out his thoughts, the male turned towards the door of his room. His grandmother gave him a soft smile as she mixed the bowl in her hands. Her eyes twinkled in an all knowing way as she narrowed them making the wrinkles in her eyes more apparent.

"Are you going out today?" She asked him eyeing his outfit. Wearing a casual clothing of form fitting green t-shirt that had a large black stripe across his chest and slim blue jeans, Masao grabbed his watch and black woven hat and placed it on his form.

"Yeah. I'm going to meet a friend." At the last word, Masao almost snickered as Hinako came to mind, but suppressed it. This grandmother nodded her head.

"I see. Don't stay out too late though. I need you to help me cook tonight. It's your grandfather's birthday after all."

Masao grinned before jerking a thumb towards himself.

"Don't worry, you can count on me. I'll make sure to come back before 10." Satisfied with his answer, his grandmother gave him a last smile before walking out the room. Masao was going to follow, but paused before stuffing the pink weird item into his pocket.

"Need to take you with me." He mumbled before leaving his room for real this time.

_**Episode Nine: **_

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

Hinako was a bit peeved off.

Why, must one ask?

Well you see unlike the United States, Japan had school 6 times out of the 7 days there is in a week. Yes, even Saturday was given up for higher learning.

So like many of the Japanese students in the area, Hinako was very particular about her Sundays which was the only day they had off in the week.

Unfortunately for Hinako, instead of going to movies with her friends like she had planned, she was stuck waiting for Masao to show up and give her back the crest she had lost.

"Damn it. He's late." Hinako mumbled to herself as she took another glance as her cell phone before it was assaulted by text messages from her friends.

"Don't worry, Hinako. You can ditch him as soon as he gives you the crest." Came the muffled reassurance inside red backpack she had with her outfit. She was dressed in one her favorite outfits; a ruffled white button up shirt with light pink cardigan with black skulls on it along with a black tutu like skirt that reaches an inch above her inch above her knees with light pink flats with gray ankle high socks.

"Salamon. I told you not to talk…You're going to draw attention." Hinako whisper yelled at Salamon who adjusted herself in the red backpack.

"No. You're the one drawing the attention, Senpai. Talking to yourself like that. " A familiar voice suddenly cut in and Hinako stiffened as she looked to her left.

"G-Gold-kun!" Hinako stuttered out as she took in the form of Mark, who stood there as coolly as ever. He was casually in a green long sleeved t-shirt, white shorts that reached to his knees and white sneakers. Even if the outfit was a bit simple for Hinako's taste, she approved of it on Mark.

"Senpai, do you always stutter when I'm around?" Mark asked in a tone that Hinako couldn't tell if he was teasing her or being serious. She settled to answer him with a small nervous laugh.

" Haha. Sorry about that…You sometimes caught me off guard, so…"

"Senpai, you're a horrible liar." Mark stated bluntly and Hinako sweat dropped at this as she scratched at the back of her head.

"Er…"

"Hinako-chan~!" Hinako almost cursed as Masao suddenly bounced into the scene with a cheery smile. Mark twitched slightly as he turned to face the male. He had not forgotten the way the older male had talked to him just yesterday. It was irritating.

Masao paused in his step when he realized Hinako was not alone. He frowned slightly before stomping the rest of the way towards the two. He stopped right in front of Mark with arm crossed to his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Masao asked with a frown which Mark mimicked.

"I was just going to cram school, but Senpai here was talking to herself. Was wondering why she was here by herself. " At this Hinako blushed which Masao noticed with slight disappointment.

"Well, she was just waiting for me. Today, me and her are going out on a date." Hinako eyes popped open at this before facing the back of Masao's head.

"WHAT! I never agreed to that!" she protested and Masao gave her a smile over his shoulder.

"If you don't you'll never get that thingy back~!" Masao taunted and Hinako frowned at this.

Mark watched the interaction curiously before speaking, "Senpai, I never knew you had such bad taste in males."

"What is that suppose to mean!" Masao snapped in retort and Mark smirked at him.

As the two males started to argue again, Hinako let out a small sigh before glancing at her cell phone again. 20 minutes before the movie started. Hinako was not going to keep her friends waiting for any longer, crest or no crest.

Turning on her heel, Hinako bolted down the street while the two males were distracted. Salamon wiggled in her bag in protest.

"Hinako! The crest!"

"I don't care anymore! Stupid Masao, he probably doesn't even have it!" Hinako stated before turning the corner and heading towards the movie theater.

It was after ten minutes have passed before Masao and Mark noticed that Hinako was missing. Twitching, Masao turned towards Mark accusingly.

"See what you did! Why do you have be such an annoyance! She and I were going to have an awesome date. You made her run away!"

Mark rolled his eyes before crossing his arms to his chest.

"Like anyone would want to go on a date with you. Senpai did the right thing by running away."

"Why you!"

* * *

"Ayumi-chan!" Hinako called out as she speedily approached the movie theater. Ayumi turned away from the conversation she was having with the other girl with her and smiled brightly.

"Hinako-chan! You made it!" Ayumi exclaimed excitedly as her best friend stopped in front of her, panting slightly.

"Yeah. I almost couldn't make it…Stupid Masao." She grumbled the last part and Ayumi smiled.

"He can't be that bad." Ayumi tried and Hinako rose a brow. Sensing what she was thinking, Ayumi merely rolled her eyes.

"No. I don't have a crush on him, sheesh…I'm going to go buy the tickets now, so wait here with Minako." Ayumi said before turning and going towards the ticket booth. Hinako shot a suspicious look at her friends back before turning to Minako with a wide smile.

The two girls started a decent conversation on their favorite magazine until there a cough behind her. Hinako froze up, scared that it was Masao and turned around slowly. She blinked at the grinning face of another girl she never seen before.

"Hello, girly. I suggest you run or you might die here right now." The girl stated, her eyes sparkling in amusement and Hinako blinked twice.

"Wha?"

Then there was loud scream. A scream that ignited other screams in the area as Hinako whipped around to look at Minako. Her eyes widened as Minako laid on her side, gripping tightly at her side with a BlackGabumon standing over her.

He seemed not to care of what was happening to Minako as he turned to her. Hinako flinched back at the look of boredom on BlackGabumon's face. The girl behind her giggled before trailing a hand through Hinako's hair.

"Run." She whispered and Hinako bolted away. Her hands trembling as she heard the cries of Minako and hurried footsteps behind her.

"Hinako-chan!" She heard Ayumi call out in fear, but Hinako ignored her as she turned a corner almost crashing into the various amount of people fleeing the area with screams of pure horror.

"A DIGIMON! IT'S ATTACKING!" Sirens blared into the area before Hinako turned another corner into an alley way. Leaning against the wall, she zipped her backpack open.

Salamon blinked at the sudden light that assaulted her vision from her nap, but paused at her friend's suddenly pale face.

"Hinako-chan? What's wrong?" Hinako couldn't help herself as the trembling in her hands suddenly took over her whole body. She felt sick as she imagined the blood that pooled around Minako's fallen frame.

"S-S-Salamo-"

"Here you are." A masculine voice suddenly and Hinako jumped before crushing Salamon to her chest in fear.

Masao shared a look with Mark as they watched Hinako. Seeing her trembling form, Masao kneeled down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mark meanwhile stared at Salamon who looked a little purple in Hinako's death grip.

"Senpai. Is that a Digimon with you?"

"Aha! Here you are, girly. Oh and with friends too." a cheerful voice called out as Alice appeared at the entrance of the alleyway. She had a Cheshire Cat grin on her face as she slowly walked towards the three of them.

Sensing that something was wrong, Mark stepped forward in a protecting gesture as Masao jumped to his feet. Hinako looked up at the girl with wide eyes.

"Don't worry." Alice said before gesturing to the other opening of the alleyway. Standing there was Max along with a Gotsumon. Mark furrowed his eyes together and faced Alice, who now had a BlackGabumon with him

"What do you two want." Alice blinked at the demanding tone in Mark's tone before giggling.

"Hmm. You're in no position to be using that tone, Mister. Cause if you piss me off, I might kill you right now." There was a dark promise at the end of Alice's sentence that made Masao flinch. Hinako released her grip on Salamon, who wheezed as her friend stood up a bit shakily.

"Stop joking around. Killing people is a crime you know!" Hinako yelled out with a small glare at Alice. Alice looked visibly amused by this since the other girl looked so shook up.

"Of course I know that, but doesn't mean I haven't done it before. Right, Newbie~?" Max didn't even bother to answer the that and was merely pushed aside as Ava stomped into the scene. Her brow was twitching as she pointed a finger at Alice.

"Will you just do the job already! Why drag it for any longer than it needs to be. I have better things to do with my time, you know!" Ava yelled at her teammate as Alice tilted her head to the side.

"Better things to do? Ada, you said that yesterday, but the only thing you did was watch television." Ava's brow twitched once again before flailing her arms.

"IT'S AVA!" Max sighed before turning his head towards Mark, Masao and Hinako. Meeting Gotsumon's glance from the corner of his eye, Max nodded his head. Seeing that as an sign to go, Gotsumon got into a stance.

Noticing this, the three cornered teens stepped back, but Alice took a step forward towards them. BlackGabumon also got into a pose while Ava leaned against a wall, her arms to her chest. Unlike her two companions, she haven't brought her Digimon with her for the sake of drawing too much attention.

"Shit." Masao cursed seeing there was no where to run and/or hide to. Mark gritted his teeth together as he looked around to find a possible exit as Hinako gripped the back of Masao's shirt tightly. Salamon frowned at this and bravely stepped forward with her eyes narrowed.

"You are not going to hurt, Hinako-chan!"

BlackGabumon looked amused at this before gathering a deep breath for a Petit Fire. Gotsumon reached for his head so he could gather the proper rocks needed for his own attack. Salamon steadied her stance and narrowed her eyes.

"Petit Fire!"

"Rock Fist!"

Hinako let out a scream as she clenched her eyes closed. Masao let out a grunt before bringing his arm to his face, but paused when something warm started to glow from his pocket. Magically, the weird pink item that Hinako had lost a few days back sprung itself out of his pocket into the air.

"What in the world?" Mark questioned when suddenly he was enveloped by pink light along his two companions and Salamon.

Meanwhile, Ava's eyes widened at the display in front of her. She had never seen something like this before. Whatever that pink was, it was shielding their targets from BlackGabumon and Gotsumon's attack.

For once, a surprised look crossed Max's face as well as he recognized what the item was.

"A crest." He mumbled to himself in awe. On the other side of the alley, Alice frowned. Damn well that was unsuspected, she thought to herself. Something clicked in her mind making that odd creepy smile appear on her face.

"Yo, Newbie. Take Ada and get out of here. We need to regroup. Meet back at base." Before Max and Ava could protest, Alice turned on her heel and walked away as BlackGabumon disappeared out of sight.

With a small curse, Ava nudged Max's arm before the two took their leave as well. When they were for sure gone, the pink light around the saved group dispersed.

"Woah." Masao said in surprise as he felt Hinako's grip on his shirt loosen. Mark turned to say something, but paused at Hinako's slump form.

"Senpai?" He called out, but no answer came from her. Before anyone could say anything else, Hinako suddenly fell backwards, her eyes closed and her face paler than before. Salamon rushed over her friend's side as Masao got a firm grip on her before she fell to the ground.

"Hinako-chan! Hinako-chan!"

_**End Episode Nine**_

* * *

It's not bad for me being rusty I guess XD.

I hope you all enjoyed this. So please read and review~! See you all in my next update (which hopefully is soon, but I have school once again so DX )

Btw,for people who ever read my Pokemon story. I'm putting that on hold for now. I haven't gotten inspiration to continue that fic, but I one day hope it will come to me. I will be working on another fc though that will appear after this story has appeared, but I have no idea what fandom to write it for. Maybe Percy Jackson, maybe Kingdom Hearts...If you have suggestions, I would love to hear it ^^_**  
**_


	10. Episode Ten

Hello everyone! Yes, another update for you guys. I know shocking since I'm being pelted by papers and such, but this is for you all who stucked with me~!

Anyways, once again we go to New York in this chapter. Yes, I know there the New York kids seem to have more chapters, but don't worry the kids in Tokyo are going to get their turn soon (actually they're back next chapter so XD)

So let's get started shall we~?

**Disclaimer:** I own my characters and the plot. Nothing more.

* * *

Agumon and Impmon blinked twice before staring at their respective partners. Will and Chris both were leaning against the wall of Reina's room as they awkwardly looked around.

"Not what I expected from a girl's room…" Chris mumbled as Will nodded his in agreement, eyeing the plain white colored walls and the clean white not frilly bed sheets. Chris eyed the piles of dirty clothes near the flat screen television that he wished he had, not that he was going to admit it out loud.

Overall the room was just plain with simple furniture with nothing that screamed femininity in their faces. To tell the truth they were slightly disappointed since they expected the pink and overly feminine room. It would have been funny to see Reina get embarrassed were the lines they both thought together.

When Reina walked out of her bathroom (which was connect to her room), she paused at the look on Will and Chris' face. She shared a look with Agumon and Impmon who shrugged her shoulders at her questioning look.

"Umm..Guys?" Tearing there eyes away from where their eyes were trained on Reina's room, the two males looked up and almost busted out laughing when they spotted the huge nude color bandage placed on Reina's forehead.

"Got that from the pole, I see." Will teased as he remembered the incident that happened only a day ago. After running away from Jack, Reina had crashed her head into a pole. A humorous sight it was.

The girl flushed a light pink as her eyebrow twitched.

"Don't even talk about it." Reina hissed as she narrowed her eyes threateningly. The two males stiffened at the promised death that flashed through her eyes and nodded quickly.

"So, why are we here anyway?" Chris asked, changing the subject quickly as he eyed the clock mounted on the wall. There was still twenty minutes before school started.

"Well, I wanted to remind you guys to find Zane today." Will blinked at this.

"Is that all? You could have just called us." Will pointed out. Reina shook her head.

"That's not the only reason either. I wanted Agumon and Impmon here cause I wanted them to meet someone." She said before going towards her bathroom again.

Impmon and Agumon looked a bit confused.

"Is it something edible?" Agumon asked, earning a smack on the back of the head by Impmon.

"Idiot! Is food all you think about!" Impmon yelled and Agumon rubbed the back of his head. Agumon would have retorted, but stopped when Reina come out of her bathroom with a red digimon in tow.

"Coronamon…Seriously, stop being shy!" Reina said, tugging on Coronamon's arm. Coronamon grumbled something under his breath before letting Reina pull him towards Will, Agumon, Chris and Impmon. The group of males blinked.

"Guys, this is Coronamon. He's my Digimon partner." Reina said proudly and Will gaped at her.

"Is this the same Digimon that was accused of attacking Daniel?" Reina nodded to this.

"Yeah. But he didn't do it for sure." Reina said confidently and Chris rose a brow.

"What. Did you break him out jail or something. Why is he your partner all of a sudden?" Chris questioned as Reina pushed Coronamon towards Agumon and Impmon. Impmon frowned at the new Digimon as Agumon furiously greeted him with happiness.

"Sort of…" Reina said a small smile that made Chris blink. Chris was going to ask more about this, but the door busted opened as Reina's older brother came skipping in.

"Reina~~! I heard from Andrea that there's boys here. I didn't know you could be such a fox~." Twitching furiously, Reina marched her way towards her bed before grabbing one of her pillows as her older brother turned to Will and Chris.

"Oh~. This one," Her older brother said pointing at Chris, "is soo Andrea's typ-"

Chris and Will sweat dropped as pillow came flying from the other side of the room, hitting Reina's older brother with so much force that he fell flat onto his back.

"I give her a 10." Coronamon commented as Agumon agreed. Impmon scoffed.

"No way. That sucked. I give her a fou-" Nobody was surprised as another pillow suddenly hit Impmon square in the face and he landed on the floor on his back.

"-r hundred." was his muffled response.

_**Chapter Ten: **_

_**New York City **_

Seth leaned back in his seat as he took a glance at the school clock. It was ten minutes before class started and no sight of Reina anywhere.

He was beyond curious as to what was going on. He couldn't stop thinking about the meeting between Reina and the stalker guy around the middle school around his neighborhood. How did the two of them know each other and why was his name mentioned in their conversation.

"Shit, why isn't she here." Seth mumbled to himself with a small sigh. It was only a minute later when the said girl walked into the classroom with a couple of books in her arms. She looked a little peeved off as she went over to her seat and dumped all her things onto it.

Taking a seat, she mumbled something under her breath before touching the giant bandage on her forehead. Well that was certainty interesting, she didn't have that before. Getting up from his seat, Seth gingerly walked over to Reina's desk. Thankfully, his actions didn't seem to draw any attention.

Reina paused from flipping her notebook open when a large shadow fell over it. Looking up, she was genuinely surprised at the person standing there.

"I need to talk to you." he said and Reina blinked.

"I do too, but it has to wait. Class is about to start and I'm not going to skip class or school just to talk to you." Reina said point blank and Seth was surprised this, but didn't show it on his face. Instead he frowned.

"Fine, we'll talk after school…By the way, nice bandage." He said with a small smirk before going back to his seat. Reina twitched furiously, feeling the urge to hit him with the book in her hands.

"It wasn't my fault!" She cried and accidentally drew attention to herself. Reina blushed a light pink in embarrassment before burying her head into the book in front of her.

* * *

It was around three o'clock pm as Zane strolled casually down the street. Deciding the casual root by the middle school looked nice, the male walked through with his cape fluttering behind him. He swore he heard whispering as he was about to pass a tree, but merely shrugged it off.

As he took a step directly parallel to said tree, he heard a yell that went like this:

"ONETWOTHREEGO!" Zane's eyes widened only a centimeter as two males jumped out from behind the tree. Gracefully, the male sidestepped Will and Chris before eyeing them curiously.

Will had managed to not flat on his face, thanks for his reflexes and quickly stood up. Unfortunately, Chris did just that and jumped to his feet, rubbing at his forehead with kissed the ground just that second ago.

"Damn he's fast." Chris mumbled and Will nodded his head in agreement. Zane looked on with confusion before Chris faced him with a frown.

"We need you to come with us." Chris stated and Zane smirked a bit at this.

"Am I sensing a battle?" Will blinked before stepping in.

"No no. We just need to discuss something with you. Please, it's really important." Zane frowned before speaking.

"It might be important to you, but I have better things to do." Will frowned at this as Zane turned on his heel and attempted to walk away. Chris stopped him by grabbing his arm firming.

"Not so fast. This is really important. You're going to need our help as much as we need yours." Zane rose a brow at the last sentence.

"…How so?" As Chris explained what had happened to him, Reina and Will the past week, Will reached for phone and dialed Reina's number.

* * *

"So…the murders happening around here…They're because of me?" Seth asked again to get clarification and Reina nodded.

"Yes. Basically the murders around this city and the world is because of us. Eight of us. You're part of it." Reina said and Seth paused in his steps as the information sunk in. Reina adjusted her backpack on her shoulders as she waited for Seth.

"So…The eight of us…What makes us so special?" Seth asked before walking again. Reina fell in step next to him and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea, honestly. To be blunt, I don't think we have anything special about us." Reina said. Seth seemed to agree with her for the most, so he nodded his head.

"I mean other the fact we can stop a rise of a World War III, we're pretty normal." Seth added. Reina was going to say something, but her phone started going off. She quickly burrowed her hands into her uniform skirt pocket and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" Seth watched as Reina exchanged words with the other person on the phone before she smiled a bit. Flipping the phone closed and stuffing it once more into her pocket, she turned to Seth.

"I don't know how you feel like running, but we need to get somewhere fast."

* * *

"You're joking." Chris said with a frown as Zane just shook his head. Will flipped his phone closed before joining the two males conversation.

"What's going on?" Will asked curiously and Chris turned to him with a frown.

"This guy refuses to join us." Chris stated and Will looked shocked.

"What! Why?" Will demanded at Zane who was standing there with his arms to his chest.

"I'm not fond of crowds." Zane said simply and Chris' eye twitched.

" That has nothing to do with it! There is a crazy guy with a Renamon going around trying to kill us. The more of us there are, the less likely he's going to attack us." Chris cried and Will nodded his head in agreement.

"Zane, this is really serious." Zane frowned at Will.

"I can take care of myself. It also draws a lot of attention of we all group together." Chris looked frustrated and Will's once happy smile, looked strained.

The three males were arguing by the time, Reina and Seth jogged up. Blinking, the two were confused at the scene before them.

"What's going on?" She asked and the males turned to her. Zane seemed to recognize her because he gave her a simple nod as a greeting.

"Zane rather solo than be part of us." Will explained and Reina's eyebrows shot up.

"What! Why?"

"I said the same thing." Will said with a small sigh as he crossed his arms to his chest. Placing her hands on her hips, Reina turned to Zane with narrowed eyes.

"Don't even think about it. We're stronger as a team than by ourselves. This is no time to be playing lone wolf!" Zane tilted his head to the side as he stared at her.

"I rather not. It's more difficult that way in my opinion. What's with the bandage, by the way." Reina's eye started to twitch violently.

"You know I was wondering the same thing." Seth added in and Will placed a hand on the male's shoulder.

"It was a funny story really. You see-"

"Will, I don't think is the time for that." Chris said and Will pouted and opened his mouth to retort, but Reina's yell cut him off.

"You know what! I know you're type. Fine, I challenge you to battle." Everyone's eyes, even the calm Zane, widened in surprise as Reina thrust her index finger in his direction.

"What." Was the only thing Zane could come up to say.

"Battle. Right here in six days. You have a Digimon, right?" Zane nodded his head.

"Yeah, bu-"

"No buts! Six days from now at this time, I'll meet you here. We'll battle. If I win, you have to join us. If you win, we'll leave you alone for the most part."

" If I refuse?" Zane inquired.

"Then you'll have to join us. If you don't show up, I'll personally find you. I have connects like no other thanks to my parents." Zane remained quiet as he thought about the challenge the girl has given him.

Chris and Will seemed to have paled in horror at what the girl has proposed as Seth watched the interaction with big interest.

Chris was the one who spoke, "Stupid, what do you think you're doing! This is too reckles-"

"Fine." Zane cut him off. Reina smirked lightly before sticking her hand out.

"See you here in six days then." Zane smirked before shaking Reina's hand. At the same time, the two turned on their heels and walked away from each other.

Will gaped at the interaction that had just took place. Seth looked confusingly excited as Chris looked a bit angry.

"Idiot! What the hell did you just do!"

* * *

Jack paced around the room furiously as Renamon watched in boredom. She felt an headache coming on as the male kept going back and forth.

"That guy. Who the hell does he think he is? I'll kill him." He hissed out and Renamon sighed.

"Would you shut up already. You're being annoying." Renamon stated and Jack shot her a glare.

"I blame you. How the hell did you lose? I made sure to train you so you can easily beat trash like him!" Renamon was going to reply when the door of the apartment was roughly pushed open. LadyDevimon walked in and planted herself down onto the couch.

She completely ignored Jack as she turned to Renamon.

"There's been a sighting of a crest yesterday." Renamon's eyes widened at this and Jack stopped ranting.

"With one?" Jack inquired.

"Light." LadyDevimon cringed as she said this and Jack let out a small laugh.

"How fitting~. Seems like Ava, Sis and the newbie are having all the fun." Jack pouted at the end of the sentence and Renamon rolled her eyes at her partner.

"Also, about the guy that you two lost to. He has made contact with the other three and there's a new person with them as well." LadyDevimon reported. Jack eyes narrowed at this before a big smile started to erupt on his face.

"Now this is more like it~."

**_End of Episode Ten_**

* * *

I don't know why but I love writing about Jack and LadyDevimon. Jack is a fun character to write in my opinion. Anyways, hope you liked this. Not sure when I'm going to update again, but hopefully soon. I do have other stories and I'm currently planning a Kingdom Hearts Oc story (Thank you, Chaos in the Sky for nudging me into Kingdom Hearts for my next fic) which I am happy with and really excited for~.

Yes, I will be accepting Ocs for that story as well. I can't wait to start that, but I promised myself I will focus on this more before getting into depth with it.

Anyways, leave a review like always and see you guys next time ^^~


	11. Episode Eleven

Hello everyone~! How has everyone been doing? Well, I finally managed to update. I hope you guys aren't angry with me DX

It's been a bit over one year since I started this story and I'm disappointed that I haven't finished it yet. Hopefully, this year I can get this done.

Anyways, time for the story~! Hope you like this chapter~.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but some OCs and plot.**

* * *

"_Just two days ago, a Digimon aggressively attacked two young girls who were outside of this movie theater. Witnesses say the BlackGabumon randomly appeared and attacked them before disappearing. Luckily both girls came out alive and are being treated at Downtown Tokyo Hospital. For Channel Five news, I'm Fey Gold. Back to you, Yakuto-san."_

"Look, Mark! Mommy is on television again!" The addressed male tore his eyes away from the frying pan to look over his shoulder at his younger brother, Sage. Mark let out a small sigh at the excited eight year old as he eagerly pointed at the television.

"Sage…Mom's always on television. It's her job." Sage grinned before throwing his hands up into the air.

"I know, but it's so cool~!" Mark turned his eyes back to the frying pan with a small smile and a roll of his eyes. Making sure the eggs were properly scrambled, the boy reached for two clean plates and equally distributed the same amount of food.

Usually, Mark's older brother, Gabriel was the one who made breakfast since both of their parents were busy all the time (their mother being a famous reporter while their father was an owner of a famous toy company). Unfortunately (or fortunately, Mark was never close to his older brother), Gabriel had something to do today.

"Nii-chan?" Mark blinked twice before turning his gaze to the already seated Sage at the dining table, who was pouting as he eyed the plate in Mark's hand.

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something." Mark said before giving his younger brother his plate and sat down in own seat.

The two boys dug into their breakfast as they both watched the television from their seats. There was nothing particularly interesting on, so they just settled on watching to news.

"Nii-chan? Are you going to pick me up from school today?" Sage asked when a commercial came on. Mark shook his head and gulp down his food before talking.

"Can't. I need to go study today and visit someone before I come home. Gabriel is going to pick you up." Sage pouted at this.

"B-but! I like Nii-chan the best." Getting up from his seat with his now empty plate, Mark ruffled Sage's hair before dumping his plate on the sink.

"Maybe next time. Come on, hurry up and eat. We're going to be late for school." Still pouting, Sage nodded his head before going to his room to get ready.

When Sage was out of sight, Mark went over to the notepad that was on the coffee table. Tearing the first piece off, he read the content before sighing.

"Visiting Senpai is really going to cut into my study time."

_**Episode Eleven:**_

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

Hinako hated the hospital.

For the past two days, doctors probed at her while nosy reporters tried to get some interesting information from her about the attack. She honestly just wanted to go home and sleep, but unfortunately the doctors said she should stay for one more day since she had signs of fatigue.

"Probably from whatever that light was…" Hinako mumbled to herself as she furrowed her brows together.

Two days ago when Alice and her crew tried to attack Salamon and everyone, Hinako remembered a bright pink light. She had no idea where it came from, but she felt connected to it somehow. The longer the light was shining, the more her energy started to drain. By the time the digimon stopped attacking them, Hinako felt a sense of relief and fatigue that it made her pass out.

Hence now why she was here.

"I hope Mark and Salamon is alright." Hinako mumbled to herself before running a hand through her hair.

Seeing there was nothing better to do, Hinako settled back into her bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The door of the classroom slammed open before Masao walked into the room. Looking around, he spotted Mark in the corner of the classroom with a book covering half his face.

"Oi, Mark! I been looking around for you everywhere!" Masao stated before walking towards the younger male. Mark let out a small sigh as he felt an headache slowly forming. Marking his place in his book, Mark placed it on his table as Masao stopped right in front of him.

"Yamamoto-san…What I can do for you?" Mark asked, trying to not snap at the annoying male. He distinctly heard giggling from girls in his class as they openly ogled Masao and himself.

Masao heard this and flashed a charming smile over his shoulder at them. The girls blushed a bit before averting their eyes away. Mark rolled his eyes at the flirtation.

"We're going to visit Hinako-chan today, right?" Mark blinked at this.

"We?"

This time Masao blinked before nodding his head, "Yeah. We. I mean I'm a bit worried about her since you know that weird light stuff happened. Plus,"

Pausing, Masao tugged his backpack off and placed it gently on the desk. Opening up the bag a tiny bit for only Mark to see, Salamon poked her nose out as to greet the seated male.

"…I see." Mark said thoughtfully before collecting his bag and getting up from his seat, "Let's go somewhere quiet. I have a few questions that I wanted answer before we visit Senpai."

It took Masao a few seconds before Mark meant he wanted to ask Salamon questions and finally nodded in agreement with Mark. The two boys exited the room, with Masao sending a flirty grin at the girls in the room who flushed at this. Mark merely rolled his eyes as he lead the other male towards the library.

"Aww, why the library? Nobody goes to the library after that new study room was built." Masao said with a pout and Mark sent him a small glare.

"That's exactly why we're going here." Mark retorts before opening the door and entering. Masao follows suit, but closes the door of the library behind him.

True to his word, Masao spots nobody in the library even the monitor isn't there with a small sign at the front desk saying 'out for lunch' in his/her place.

Mark sets his things down and gestures Masao to sit across from him. After both boys take a seat, Masao unzips his bag fully and Salamon rushes out with bright grin.

"Yay! Fresh air! You know, you should really clean your bag. It smells like nachos in there." Masao tilts his head to the side in thought.

"Huh…I wonder why…." A small cough catches both Salamon and Masao's attention to Mark, who looks at Salamon.

"Salamon-san, I have a few questions I would like answered if you don't mind."

"OOH~! Nobody has called me Salamon-san before. Ask me whatever, Gold-kun."

"Very well," Mark says before folding his hands together in front of him. "Those assailants that attacked us, I distinctly remember them recognizing that light that covered us. Do you also happen to know what is was?"

Salamon nodded her head before speaking, "Yeah. It was the power from the crest of light."

Masao felt a light bulb go off in his head before digging a hand into his pocket and placing the crest of light onto the table. After taking Hinako to the hospital, Masao pocketed the item just in case for safe keeping.

"You mean this right?" Salamon eagerly nodded her head.

"Exactly! That's the crest of light Hinako lost. Good thing too since that crest is as important as the others." Mark's ear perked up at this.

"There are others?"

"Yeah, there eight different crests in total."

"Huh. So…do all those crests light up and stuff?" Masao asked as he poked at the crest of light on the table. Mark reached over and slapped Masao's hand who let out a small yelp of pain.

"Dude, ow!" Ignoring him, Salamon started talking.

"Crests were made in the Digital world to help their Digidestined and their partners to defeat evil."

"Digidestined?"

"Evil?" Mark first, then Masao asked curiously.

"Yeah. Digidestined are chosen humans and evil…well the evil this time around is mostly likely the people who attacked Hinako-chan."

"Does that mean Senpai is a Digidestined?" Salamon confirmed this question with a nod that made Masao's eyes widened.

"Woah! This sounds like some weird scifi movie." Masao commented and Mark sighed.

"Yes. Salamon-san, I just find this all hard to believe. Yagami-senpai is just a regular girl who apparently likes to run away from me when she sees me in view."

Salamon pouted. "Well, if this all hard to believe. Let's go visit Hinako-chan. She has a book that all this kind of info."

A look of recognition flashed through Mark's eyes, "Oh, so that's the odd book she took out."

"Oh~. So, that's why I found her here last time." Masao said.

Taking a look at the clock, Mark stood up from his seat.

"If we're going to visit Senpai, let's go now. We don't have much time before visiting hours exhaust for the day."

* * *

It was really random, but as Hinako felt a thought strike her thoughts as she watched a bird fly by the hospital window.

"Huh….I found all those crests in Grandma's house…Does she have something to do with this?"

Hinako tilted her head to the side with a small look of thought. Placing a hand on her chin, she thought about this possibly for a minute before there was knock at her door.

"Yagami-chan? You awake?" With that, the door of her hospital room slide open. Hinako's cheerful nurse came in with a huge grin. Hinako smiled back and placed her thoughts in the back of her mind.

"Mine-san, is something the matter?" The nurse's smile never wavered as she handed Hinako her clipboard. Hinako blinked in confusion before her eyes spotted a few words that made her eyes widen.

"No way! I can go home today!" The clear excitement was evident in her voice.

"Yeah! I know how you been miserable since you've been here and luckily, you're healthy enough for you to go home today! I called your parents so they're on their way!"

Hinako almost threw the covers off her body and danced herself silly from giddy, but managed to suppress it to a small fist pump of victory.

"I'm going to wait at the front desk for your parents, so don't go causing mischief~!" With that, the nurse skipped out of the room and Hinako couldn't help, but giggle at her antics.

Seeing that she was going to go home soon anyways, Hinako gingerly pulled herself out of the bed and grabbed the machine she was attached to before strolling over towards the window to close the blinds.

Grabbing her clothes she wore that day, Hinako tried to take off her robe.

"Man, this stupid robe thingy." Hinako complained as she struggled with the large white material. She only managed to pull it up to her waist before there was another knock at the door.

"Hina-chan? The awesome Masao is here to entertain you~!…Oh and Mark is here to." Hinako's eyes widen before she pulled the robe down and scrambled for the bed. Making she was covered decently, she told Masao to come in as she tried to fix her hair.

Masao had the biggest grin on his face as he and Mark walked in. The two were still in their uniforms, Hinako noted.

"Feeling better, Senpai?" Mark asked more out of habit then worry, but it still made Hinako's cheeks heat up at his attention.

"Y-yeah. Much better than yesterday. Thanks for asking." Masao pouted at the interaction before going over to Hinako's side and opened his backpack.

"Hey, Hina-chan! Look who I brought." Salamon jumped out of Masao's bag at the end of his sentence and attached herself to Hinako's face.

"Salamon!"

"Hinako~! I missed you!" Salamon cried and Hinako let out a small laugh before she unattached her Digimon friend from her face to hug her.

"I missed you too! I hope Gold-kun and Masao were taking good care of you."

"Yeah, Masao took me everywhere with him…His bag smells like nachos."

"Hmm, I still don't know why." Masao commented before taking a whiff of his bag, "Yum…Nachos~."

Mark rose a brow at Masao, but didn't comment. Instead, Mark reached into his pocket and gave Hinako the crest of light that Masao almost forgot at the library.

"Here, Senpai. This is yours right?" Hinako brightened at this.

"Yeah, Thanks Gold-kun. Who knew such a little thing had that much power."

"Actually, that light thingy was from you, Hina-chan."

"Me?"

"Yeah, Hinkao-chan. You're a Digidestined!" Hinako blinked at this before gaping.

"W-What! No way! You're joking." Before anyone could say anything, rushed footsteps and the door of Hinako's hospital room caught everyone's attention.

"Hinako-chan!" Nurse Mine wheezed out, "Burglars broke into your house!"

* * *

"Hahaha! Look at all the colors~!" Alice commented as she stared at the crests spread out on the table in front of her. Ava rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall before taking out a small book.

"The only one we're missing is the crest of light…Probably that Hinako girl has it." She commented with a small sigh. Max grunted in agreement on the couch of the apartment of their headquarters. Alice perked up at this.

" Hehe. Newbie tell that overgrown vampire that we got the crests. Ada, go with him and then the two of you, go attack that girl. Her screaming last time got on my nerves. I'm going to go take to the Boss~!"

Ava made a move to protest, but Alice got up and skipped out of the room. She rolled her eyes before turning to Max.

"I can't tell whose more annoying, her or Jack." Max snorted in agreement before they both cringed as Alice poked her head back into the room.

"I heard that you know~!" Even with the excited smile, the girl oozed with intimidation that made Ava take a step back.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Ava mumbled before nudged Max. Alice nodded before disappearing once more and the other two step off to do their assignments.

_**End of Episode Eleven**_

* * *

Hehe, chapter eleven is now done. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you all are having a good year so far. I will try to update as soon as I can.

Like always, Read and Review~


End file.
